


BALANCE

by Alexanderthebrave_17



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Harry, Ballet Dancer Louis, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexanderthebrave_17/pseuds/Alexanderthebrave_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balance (Równowaga) :<br/>Louis jest oddanym swojej sztuce, utalentowanym tancerzem. Na przeciwko studia znajduję się park, w którym tajemniczy skater - Harry - nieco nadużył wandalizmu. Za popełnienie zbrodni musi odpracować prace społeczne, które spełni, sprzątając studio tańca. Świat Louisa jest w idealnej równowadze, ale czas, by pewne kręcone włosy wstrząsnęły nim, siejąc zgorszenie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [BALANCE](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/86540) by stylinsonsupporter. 



> (Tłumaczenie przejęte od makeitstoop)

Łukowo ułożone stopy rozciągały się na krawędzi łóżka, palce zostały wciśnięte w podłogę z twardego drewna. Głośne pęknięcie każdego palca roznosiło się, ogłuszając ciszę panującą w pokoju. Lewa noga na prawo, powtarzając ruch dopóki każdy palec tej stopy pozwolił strzelić, wydobywając satysfakcjonujący dźwięk. Prawa kostka pstryknęła. Lewa. Obie stopy zostały płasko wciśnięte z powrotem w podłogę na czubkach palców. Kolejne pęknięcie.

Młody człowiek wyciągnął prosto nogi z satysfakcjonującym westchnięciem i wyprostował się na łóżku. Przekręcił szyję w bok, co spowodowało niezwykle głośne, nowe pstryknięcie w głowie. Zwinnym ruchem, mężczyzna wyciągnął ramię nad głowę, powtarzając to dwa razy. Skręcił kręgosłup w obu kierunkach, z rękoma nad głową, wypuszczając kolejne, głośniejsze trzaski. Wyprostował się, by mieć pełny widok na lustro, w którym odbijało się jego ciało naprzeciw łóżka.

Widział w zwierciadle swoje umięśnione ciało. Młody człowiek powoli wstał. Z nienaganną postawą, dwudziestolatek zrobił kilka kroków w stronę lustra, podziwiając sposób, w jaki jego skóra napina się. Człowiek mógłby zauważyć krzywiznę każdej kończyny i żyły, ponieważ był ubrany tylko w bokserki.

Jedna z rąk delikatnie powędrowała w stronę lustra, które napięcie lśniło, a palce powoli włączyły się w taniec. Wcisnął je w bok, przygotowując się do kolejnego kroku. Jego prawa noga płynnie przeniosła się za jego ciało. Zgiął kolano i obrócił się wokół raz, dwa, trzy razy. Jego stopa podniosła się do pozycji przy kolanie, idealnie ułożył palce i ramiona, tworząc z nich luźne koło na klatce piersiowej. Trzy obroty i otworzył pozycję, przedłużając ramiona nad głową, a nogą wykonał kąt 90 stopni, chowając się za nim w postawie, usiłując wykonać dwie kolejne rundy.

Ruszył prawą nogę, zmuszając ją do czystego, kątu ostrego, po chwili powoli ją opuszczając.

Louis Tomlinson uśmiechnął się do własnego odbicia w lustrze, na zakończenie pozycji tanecznej. Napinając mięśnie ręki, od niechcenia przeciągnął dłonią po czole, by otrzeć z niego kropelki potu. Zadowolony z siebie, odsunął się od łóżka i podszedł do *barre’a. Kładąc lekko rękę na niego, Louis rozpoczął swoją poranną rozgrzewkę. Lou wykonał kilka powtórzeń **relevés, ***tendus oraz ****.rondjambesde. Był w trakcie wykonywania kolejnej pozycji,udowadniając swoją elastyczność, nadal rozciągając nogi pod kątem do siebie, kiedy usłyszał trzask dochodzący z salonu.

Noga Louisa ostro się przesunęła, przez co został zmuszony do zamknięcia ruchu przedwcześnie - Cholera, Zayn ! - zawołał Louis, wychodząc ze swojego pokoju prosto na korytarz, gdzie zastał jego współlokatora na kanapie. Lampa spadła na ziemię, zwiastując powrót czarnowłosego człowieka do domu.

\- Spadaj. - jęknął chłopak.

\- Głupku - warknął Louis - przerwałeś moje developeé, które zasługuje na mnóstwo cierpienia. 

\- Jest, kurwa, piąta nad ranem - jęknął Zayn, przyciskając sobie poduszkę do twarzy. 

\- Jestem w pełni tego świadom. 

\- Idź spać. 

\- Doskonałość nie zna snu. - Louis ściągnął poduszkę z twarzy Zayna, napotykając niezadowoloną minę młodszego - Poza tym, już za kilka godzin musisz wyjść, a ja nie będę się męczył, próbując cię obudzić. 

\- Ale ja nie śpię.. - brązowe, zaspane oczy Zayna były otwarte, błądząc niewyraźnie po otoczeniu. 

\- A czytaj to wina ? - Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać i wskazał na niego palcem. To, że ma do czynienia z Zaynem, nie oznacza, że nie może nadużyć trochę swojej rutyny. 

\- Dziewczyny Rhonda - zaczął Zayn, a Louis zatkał sobie uszy palcami. 

\- Nie chcę wiedzieć, nie chcę wiedzieć. Jeśli nie usłyszę, nie będę miał problemu. - wymamrotał Louis, zagłuszając, to, co powie Zayn, jednak młody człowiek gardłowo się tylko roześmiał. 

\- Kim jesteś? Moją mamą? - chłopak zażartował, kręcąc głową. Mimo wszystko, był tylko rok młodszy od tancerza - Plus, ona tylko … - Zayn został odcięty od wypowiedzi przez uśmiech na jego ustach. 

\- Nie mogę być twoją mamą, ale jako starszy, nadal czuję się częściowo odpowiedzialny za twój dziki sposób bycia - powiedział Louis z udawanym gniewem. 

\- Wciąż mówisz. Naucz się żyć trochę jak w Twinkle Toes.

Louis strzegł swojego współlokatora jak oka w głowie, jednak ta nazwa przypomniała mu o jego niedokończonej rozgrzewce. Rozważając wzięcia prysznicu i zjedzenie śniadania, zaczął dokańczać rutynę w pokoju.

Po skończonym treningu, Louis był już pokryty potem. Szybko wszystko skończył, a potem upadł uszczęśliwiony na łóżko. Taniec przynosił mu adrenalinę, nawet zwykłe rozgrzewki.

Podreptał wprost do łazienki, łapiąc już normalny oddech, czym mógłby pochwalić się niejeden tancerz. Wziął szybki prysznic. Louis, praktykując swoje relevés, przemierzył pomieszczenie, stąpając na palcach. Gdy był już wystarczająco czysty, Louis wrócił do swojego pokoju z ręcznikiem owiniętym dookoła jego bioder.

Szubki rzut oka na zegarek, powiedział Louisowi, że już czas, aby wziąć swoje rzeczy i udać się do studia. Otworzył swój kredens, szukając odpowiednich ubrań. Wciągnął na siebie parę nieprzeźroczystych, czarnych legginsów i mocno dopasowaną, szarą koszulę, która leżała w stopach jego łóżka. Wsunął jeszcze na nogi parę Tomsów. Chwycił swój ulubiony, biały sweter i szarą czapkę, ruszając w stronę salonu.

Zayn miał telewizor na niskim poziomie głośności. Louis, zakładając czapkę, zauważył, że jego współlokator był już czysty - Zrobiłem dla ciebie tosty. Zjedz, jeśli chcesz - zaproponował Zayn. Rzeczywiście, kiedy Louis wszedł do kuchni, na stole stały tosty, oraz jego ulubiona galaretka. Lou wziął jeszcze ciepły kawałem z talerza. Zayn był naprawdę świetnym współlokatorem.

\- Idę już. - zawołał do przyjaciela z ustami pełnymi jedzenia - Dzięki, stary.

\- Za każdym razem, jak Twinkle Toes.

Louis musiał opuścić mieszkanie, zabierając ze sobą torbę i inne, równie potrzebne rzeczy. Skończył tosty, gwiżdżąc melodię z *Swan Lake (jezioro łabędzie). Wsiadł do widny, opierając się plecami o jedną ze ścianek. Poprawił czapkę, z której wystawały mu bokami włosy. Oczywiście, sprawiał wrażenie tylko powierzchownego tancerza, ale musiał być najlepszym z najlepszych, prawda ?

Od mieszkania jego i Zayna, aż do studia, dystans był bardzo krótki, wiec spokojnie mógł się przespacerować. Najpierw musiał dostać się do pracy, a potem szukać mieszkania.

Gdy ruszył w stronę budynku, podniósł swoją torbę na ramię wyżej, w celu ochronnym. Z jego postawy, można było go pomylić z dziewczyną. Dziś nie było inaczej, gdy kroczył przez londyńską ulicę. Nie zdążył pomyśleć o tym, kiedy usłyszał gwizd, gdy mijał grupkę nastolatków. Rzucił na nich tylko okiem, próbując ich ignorować.

Ranek był jasny, blady, a wczesne światła słoneczne ogrzewały Anglię. To naprawdę zaskakujący, jesienny dzień. Louis uśmiechnął się na myśl, że zapowiada się naprawdę dobry dzień. On po prostu to poczuł. Zwolnił szybki tęp, aby nacieszyć się słońcem. Jeśli nadal będzie tak ciepło, to niedługo wszyscy będę chodzili bez ubrań.

Louis rzucił okiem na zegarek na nadgarstku, oceniający, czy, gdyby miał czas, mógłby jeszcze coś kupić do picia. Nie musi być w studiu aż o siódmej, a czas, który aktualnie mijał, był dla niego bardzo hojny, jak przyznał kiedyś jego mistrz baletu. Widząc, że minęło mniej czasu, niż się spodziewał, Louis kupił herbatę, a potem ruszył już dalej.

Louis zawsze mógł powiedzieć, kiedy zbliżał się do Teatru Wielkiego, bo dźwięki z pobliskiego skateparku zawsze dzwoniły wtedy w jego uszach. Przewrócił oczami, kiedy usłyszał kółka deskorolki, szurające po betonie. Lou zachichotał, kiedy usłyszał głośne ”Kurwa!”. Widział, że niektóra, miastowa młodzież zachowywała się trochę niecywilizowanie.

Chłopak przyznał, że musi jednak znieść wszystkie krzyki, ponieważ to wszystko było naprawdę widowiskowe. Pozwolił zeskanować oczom kilku zawodników, który ruszyli teraz w stronę szkoły. Louis pomyślał, że gdyby nie miał żadnego hobby, pewnie by zwariował, nie mógłby robić nic, co sprawia mu przyjemność w ciągu dnia.

Młody człowiek chwycił deskorolkę w rękę,ustawiając się na szczycie najwyższej rampy. Kręcone włosy zakrywała jego czapka. Jego spodnie niebezpiecznie spadały na jego wąskie biodra. On strasznie pasował do wyobrażenia Louisa o typowym skaterze. Louis zatrzymał chód, oglądając chłopaka z daleka, który nadal stał nieruchomo. Na mieście było bardzo mało talentów, a Louis coś w nim zauważył. Założył ręce na piersi, nadal spoglądając na chłopaka.

Skoczył na deskorolce, żeglując w przeciwną stronę rampy, nabierając coraz to większej prędkości. Louis wciągnął powietrze przez usta, kiedy chłopak odwrócił się, by ruszyć z powrotem na górę. Gdy dotarł na szczyt, Louis był w szoku, kiedy jedna z jego rąk złapała rampę, a druga sterowała *płytą. (deskorolką).

Dla ciemnowłosego chłopaka nie stanowiło problemu to, jak z powrotem wrócił na ziemię. Kilka zebranych chłopaków z uznaniem kiwało głowami i uśmiechało się, kiedy kędzierzawy skater zatrzymał się, szurając nogami po rampie, a zarazem chwytając deskorolkę w dłonie. Louis zamrugał kilka razy. Nie wiedział, że można zrobić coś takiego, bo sam utrzymałby się na pokładzie takiego ”statku” pewnie krócej niż minutę. Więc może i było trochę talentu w tej społeczności ; Szkoda, że tylko Louis i parę innych chłopców widziało ten wyczyn.

Louis szybko przebiegł wokół teatru, a chwilę potem był już w szatni. Odetchnął głęboko, kochając znajomy zapach, kiedy wszedł głębiej pomieszczenia. Grupka tancerzy była już na miejscu, posyłając Louisowi dziwne uśmiechy i spojrzenia, które chłopak widział w lustrze. Mógł wyczytać z ich twarzy podziw, a także mocną zazdrość. Znał powód tej reakcji ; chociaż był nowy w firmie, szybko zyskał zaufanie i podziw wśród instruktorów, dzięki swojej pasji i poświęceniu.

Louis miał zamiar już wyjść z tego miejsca, a wszyscy inni tancerze to wiedzieli.

Ściągnął swoje buty z nóg, siedział na krześle przed długim lustrem. Zsunął ze stóp Tomsy i pochylił się, aby z uśmiechem umieścić na ich miejsce miękkie buty. Wygiął i rozciągnął palce parę razy, aż jego skóra stała się trochę bardziej sprężysta. Louis wstał. Szybki rzut okiem po pomieszczeniu pokazał mężczyźnie, że jest tu już sam, a szatnia, w której się znajdował była niezwykle wąska i malutka. Uznając to, iż jest przygotowany, Louis skręcił korytarzem w lewo, idąc do studia, w którym mieli spotkać się wszyscy tancerzy.

Tancerki, które mijał na korytarzu, rzucały mu białe, przyjazne uśmiechy i śmiałe spojrzenia. Jednak na wielu twarzach widział jednak przymrużone oczy i dziwny błysk w oczach. Louis nie pozwolił im, aby odczytali wszystkie emocje, które w nim siedziały, to chyba tylko dlatego, że był nowy. Gdy wszedł do pokoju, ujrzał swoich kolegów w różnych stadiach rozciągania. Jego oczy skanowały pokój, szukając instruktorki, która nie była jeszcze obecna.

Jednak w rogu pomieszczenia ujrzał Mariusa Stanimira. Twarz Louisa rozświetliła się, kiedy spojrzał na swojego ulubionego instruktora. . Było tak dobrze, ponieważ Louis miał głębokie ilości szacunku do wszystkich tancerzy. Marius podróżował po świecie w swojej tanecznej karierze, reklamowany, jako jeden z najlepszych tancerzy tych czasów. I jeszcze był niesamowity, gdyś jego nauka sprawiała cuda.

Niebieskie oczy Masiusa napotkały wzrok Louisa i starszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się ciepło. Louis pomachał mu, nim odszedł do grupy tancerzy. Zrobił kilka powtórzeń, dopóki poczuł się wyjątkowo zwinny. Usiadł na ziemi, tylko trochę dalej od rówieśników. Louis wyciągał ręce do każdej stopy, rozciągając wszystkie mięśnie.

Po kilku różnych pozycjach do rozciągania, do sali weszła Madame Dominika z dużym rozmachem rąk. Wszyscy tancerze wstali i wykonali tradycyjne *curtseys (ukłon) i łuki szacunku. Pianista powłóczył za nią nogami, ukazując swój brak dominacji. 

 

\- Dzień dobry - zawołała głośno, co było zwrotem grzecznościowym. Przy niej, nigdy nikt się nie guzdrał. Dominika zaklaskała w dłonie - znak, by tancerze wzięli się do pracy, pod jednym z wielu barres’ów w różnych miejscach w pokoju. Louis zajął miejsce przy jednostokowym barres’ie, wraz z dwoma innymi tancerzami na jego stronie i czterema po stronie przeciwnej. Z nutą, wibrującą od fortepanu, muzyka zagrała.

 

Kiedy tańczył, czas płynął jakby szybciej niż zwykle. Louis był w swoim żywiole, kochając ciepło, krążące po jego ciele. Zawsze był jednym z tych, którzy mieli największą siłę w nogach. Louis po prostu uwielbiał balet. To nie była jego wina, że oddawał się każdemu swojemu ruchowi oraz myśli, i to nie na pokaz. Szczerze mówiąc, nie mógł dojrzeć bardziej, niż przez taniec. 

 

Po szybkiej rozgrzewce, tancerzów czekała wizyta mistrza baletu, który przekazał im informacje dotyczące tegorocznego planu pod koniec tygodnia. Żeńscy i męscy tancerze musieli się rozdzieli. Męscy tancerze, wyprowadzeni z pokoju przez Mariusa, byli zmuszeni przenieść się do mniejszego pomieszczenia, ponieważ było ich mniej. Louis cieszył się, że weszli akurat to tego pokoju, z okien którego był cudowny widok na ulicę. Były także bardziej osobiste pokoje dla solistów i tancerzy, ale Louis naprawdę uwielbiał studio z wieloma oknami. 

Podczas rutynowych ćwiczeń, podczas których, mężczyźni podzielili się po trzy, cztery osoby, które miały być oceniane razem, Louis skupił swoją uwagę wyłącznie na skateparku za oknem. Zaskoczenie Louisa podniosło się, kiedy jego uwagę przykuła smukła postać omijająca właśnie szkołę. 

Grupa Louisa wykonała wszystko bezbłędnie, zyskując ukłon Mariusa. Louis promieniał dumą, rozglądając się na wszystkie strony i obserwując, jak radzą sobie inni tancerze. Nie byli oni gorsi od Lou, lecz powinni jeszcze trochę popracować. 

Grupa została zwolniona od kolejnych ćwiczeń, aby następni mogli zatańczyć. Louis od razu powrócił do okna, aby znów spoglądać na skaterów. Jeden z chłopców siedział poręczy od podjazdu, energicznie wymachując nogami. Najwyraźniej był w parku sam i miał przerwę. Louis podniósł głowę z roztargnieniem, zastanawiając się, dlaczego ten chłopak tak szybko zwrócił jego uwagę. Tancerz zesztywniał, kiedy twarz chłopaka odwróciła się w stronę studia. Louis odsunął się od okna, czując narażenie. Zaczął chodzić od okna do okna, poprawiając swoje dresowe spodnie. 

Zerwał się na równe nogi, odrywając swoje spojrzenie od okna, kiedy Marius nakazał wstać tancerzom, chcąc nauczyć ich nowych kroków. Jednak zajęcia przerwały się, zwiastując porę, aby coś zjeść. Jak zwykle, większość tancerzy zniknęła w porze na lunch. Po zmienieniu obuwia, Louis wyszedł z budynku, idąc w stronę swojej ulubionej restauracji. Mijając skatepark, nie mógł się oprzeć i powoli przeniósł wzrok na miejsce, w którym ostatnio widział chłopaka w lokach. Nie chodzi o to, żeby był nim zainteresowany w jakiś sposób, lecz o to, że miał nadzieję, że zostanie przyłapany na tym, że nie poszedł do szkoły, prawda ? 

Louis trochę się rozczarował, widząc pusty skatepark. Być może został już złapany. 

Po zjedzeniu talerza zupy i sałatki, Louis był z powrotem w studiu, pracując na nowymi krokami. Marius oferował mu pomoc, chcąc doskonalić go jeszcze bardziej, dopóki mieli jeszcze czas dla siebie. Większość tancerzy została dzisiaj odwołana i zwołana na inny termin, aby pracować w większej grupie. 

To była część dnia, której Louis oczekiwał najbardziej. Kombinacje i inne procedury Mariusa, wskazywały na to, że Louis jednak jest jego ulubieńcem. Po dokonaniu korekty, starszy tancerz udał się do fortepianu, aby zagrać dla Lou, który będzie ćwiczył nowe kroki. 

Młody tancerz tańczył, oczekując od siebie jeszcze więcej pracy i wytrwałości. Uśmiech na jego twarzy powiększył się, kiedy odwrócił się w stronę swojego nauczyciela. Lekcja szybko się skończyła. Marius będzie tańczył zaraz po młodszym tancerzu, co sprawiło, że Louis poczuł, że jednak jego nauczyciel jest dużo lepszy. Podziwiał mężczyznę za jego doskonałość. Był pewien, że jednak kiedyś dorośnie mu do pięt. 

Obaj przebywali w studiu dłużej, niż inni tancerze. Louisowi nie przeszkadzało to, że spędzał tam prawie cały dzień. To było dla niego to, co uwielbiał. Starał się być najlepszym. Jednak w końcu Marius wymówił jego imię, a Louis odwrócił się w jego stronę. 

\- Moje palce na pianinie, są tak szybkie, jak twoje nogi w tańcu - zażartował starszy, pstrykając palcami. Louis uśmiechnął się, odgarniając mokre włosy ze spoconego czoła. Marius, podobnie jak Louis, miał na sobie baletki i czarne rajstopy. Kiedy Louis spojrzał na niego, zaczął oddychać jeszcze szybciej. 

\- Jutro o tej samej porze? - spytał ze świstem. Mężczyzna przytaknął, powoli zbierając swoje rzeczy - Dziękuję - dodał Louis, kiedy Marius się odwrócił. Starszy ukłonił się tylko. 

\- Wiesz, przypominasz mi mnie - skomentował instruktor, kiedy obaj ruszyli do szatni. 

\- Powiesz mi - zaczął Louis, wkładając swoje rzeczy pod pachę - jaki masz pomysł na przedstawienie, które się odbędzie ? - Lou miał nadzieję, że jego bliska znajomość z instruktorem załatwi sprawę, ale to pytanie było ślepym strzałem. 

Marius zaśmiał się - Tak, ale ci nie powiem. A teraz powinieneś już zmykać, bo robi się ciemno - dodał. Louis westchnął ciężko. To jednak było bezsensu. 

\- Do jutra - niebieskooki tancerz powiedział na jednym tchu. Rozebrał rajstopy, które przylegały do jego spoconego ciała, i wrzucił je do torby. Wsunął na nogi swoje Tomsy, przypominając sobie, aby wsiąść jakieś tabletki przeciwbólowe po wykańczającym treningu. Kiedy się wyprostował, lekko skrzywił się na widok karteczki, przyklejonej do lustra w jego szafce. 

Pochylił się by ją przeczytać : ”Pupilek Nauczyciela”. Louis lekko się zirytował. Tancerze mogli być czasem cholernie zjadliwi i denerwujący. Jednak Lou nie przejął się tym, nakładając na głowę czapkę i zabierając swoje rzeczy. 

Niezbyt ładna pogoda na zewnątrz, spowodowała szybsze krążenie krwi w jego żyłach. Skrzywił się, kiedy otoczył go całkowity mrok. Nic nie widząc, ruszył w stronę domu. Nie chodzi o to, że był przerażony. Dobra, może troszkę, ale chodzi o to, że jeśli ktoś by go zaatakował, miałby problem, bo jego mięśnie są stworzone do tańca, a nie do walki. Miał nieco szybsze tempo, kiedy przyśpieszył. Mimo, że się nie zatrzymał, słyszał wyraźne echo kół od deskorolki, turlających się po jezdni.

*barre - Klik.

**relevés - Klik. 

*** tendus - Klik. 

**** .rondjambesde - Klik.


	2. Balance - Rozdział 2 - Larry Stylinson - Tłumaczenie

\- Och, witaj w domu! - Zawołał Zayn, siedząc na kanapie i biorąc ogromny kęs chińskiego jedzenia, które zamówił na wynos. Louis stanął w drzwiach, ściągając przez głowę biały sweter. Gdy wszedł do salonu i rzucił swój płaszcz na fotel, zastał tam już młodszego chłopaka.

\- Dzięki, stary. - Westchnął, kiedy rozebrał swoje tomsy, dając stopą odpocząć.

\- Mam dla Ciebie ryż, jest na ladzie i powinien był jeszcze ciepły. - Dodał Zayn, kiedy Louis ruszył do kuchni. Rzeczywiście, białe pudełko z ulubionym daniem chłopaka stało apetycznie w kuchni, kusząc go. Chwycił je wraz z pałeczkami, nie dbając o to, aby wziąć łyżeczkę, bo jego palce były zbyt wyćwiczone, aby nie móc poradzić sobie z pałeczkami.

\- Witam znowu. - Powiedział Louis, kiedy ponownie wszedł do salonu i prawie wtopił się w skórzany fotel, kochając sposób, w jaki jego siedzenie sprawia, że jego palce czuły się dużo lepiej.

\- A teraz powiedz, jak spędziłeś dzień. - Zayn zaczął pogawędkę, usadzając nogi na stoliku od kawy.

Louis westchnął, przechylając głowę na bok, aby odzwierciedlić wydarzenia z tego dnia. - Pokazy są zapowiedziane na następny tydzień. - Zaczął, uznając, że jest to najważniejszy element.

\- Och, super. - Odparł Zayn, najwyraźniej nie mając pojęcia o znaczeniu informacji. Louis zaczął walczyć ze śmiechem.

\- Plus, będzie więcej potencjalnych klientów i zleceniodawców, przez co prawdopodobnie nie będę mógł kontynuować lekcji z Mariusem. - Louis skrzywił się po raz pierwszy, zdając sobie powagę z tego zdania.

\- Ale jeśli masz przewagę, to możesz się jeszcze załapać, tak? - Zayn zwątpił, wpychając sobie kolejną porcję Forkful Stir-fry ( x - od tłum. ) do ust. - Więc nie masz się czego obawiać. - Louis zaśmiał się, nabierając kępkę białego ryżu na pałeczki.

\- Jestem tam jednym z najmłodszych tancerzy. - Wyjaśnił Louis. - Będę szczęśliwy jeśli dadzą mi małą rólkę taneczną, lub chociaż rolę pomocniczą. - Zayn przewrócił oczami, patrząc na Lou.

\- Szczerze mówią, to może tak być, jeśli uważasz, że wcale nie masz talentu.

\- Mówiąc o talencie… - Zaczął Louis, chętnie włączając się w rozmowę. - Widziałem dzisiaj dzieciaka na skate parku. Był strasznie przekonywujący w tym, co robił. Widziałem go tylko chwilę, ale zawsze coś.

Zayn uniósł brwi do góry. - Ach, tak? A to nie jedna z tych ”szumowin”? - Louis potrząsnął głową, przeżuwając swoje jedzenie w zamyśleniu. Chłopak miał osobowość, to na pewno. Mgliste wspomnienie jego twarzy zakrytej włosami, spowodowało ukłucie w jego żołądku. Zmrużył oczy, starając się przypomnieć sobie jak najwięcej szczegółów, dotyczących twarzy chłopaka.

\- Eh.. - Louis wzruszył ramionami, nie uznając tego spotkania wartego więcej, niż kilka minut wyrwanych z jego cennego czasu. - Prawdopodobnie już go nie zobaczę, bo wydawało się, że nie poszedł do szkoły, a nie będę widywał go w godzinach popołudniowych. Ten mały bad boy został pewnie złapany. - Louis wyraźnie spiął się na dźwięk tych słów, kiedy mocno odbiły się od ścian, tworząc echo. A te słowa nie były chyba inne od pozostałych, prawda?

\- Pamiętam te dni, w których jeszcze chodziłem do szkoły. - Wspomniał Zayn z rozrzewnieniem. Louis na chwilę pozwolił mu spojrzeć w przeszłość.

\- Masz na myśli zeszły tydzień? - Szatyn uniósł brwi do góry.

Zayn zaśmiał się, pochylając się do przodu, aby chwycić swoją butelkę z piwem. - Miałem na myśli te przed uniwersytetem, cioto.

\- Więc te w zeszłym roku. Te wasze sposoby zabaw muszą być trudne do zapomnienia.. - Dokuczał mu Louis. Jego współlokator wystawił w jego stronę środkowego palca. Louis roześmiał się, znów zanurzając swoje pałeczki w jedzeniu, a potem ta dwójka zaczęła oglądać wieczorne wiadomości.

”Policję niepokoi to, że mieście zwiększono podejrzenia działalności gangu. Patrole będą teraz częściej obserwować okolice, aby trend ten ukazał oznaki spadku.. ” Tłumaczyła dziennikarka o blond włosach. Ekran pokazał zdjęcia graffiti i nastolatka, zmuszonego wejść do policyjnego radiowozu. Louis pochylił się do przodu z zainteresowaniem. 

\- Hej, Twinkle Toes. - Zayn zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na przyjaciela. - Jutro znów będziesz później?

\- Nie mów, że się o mnie martwisz. - Louis zadrwił bezceremonialnie. - To tylko reportaż. - Mimo to, ta kamerka nie nakręcała pustej ulicy, która była tylko trochę dalej od tej, na której mieszkali Louis i Zayn, Lou poczuł się jakby na krawędzi.

\- Przyjadę po Ciebie jutro. - Ustalił szybko Zayn. - Nie dlatego, że się martwię, ale dlatego, że wisisz mi kolację. - Louis przewrócił oczami, ale uśmiechnął się do swojego współlokatora.

\- Jeśli już musisz przyjść, to po zajęciach.. - Zbeształ Mulata, nabierając jeszcze trochę ryżu na pałeczki, po czym wyrzucił puste pudełko na stolik.

\- Nie, nie. Tym razem pod koniec zajęć. Szkoda tylko, że jestem bardziej rozbudzony w nocy. - Odpowiedział Zayn, łapiąc wszystkie śmieci i wyrzucając je do pustego worka.

\- Och, wiem, uwierz mi.

\- Chcesz coś na deser, Lou? - Zayn ruszył do kuchni, aby w pełni wyrzucić pozostałości po ich posiłku. Louis przebiegł w myślach wszystkie dania, które mogłyby posłużyć im za deser. Odmówił sobie, kiedy przekalkulował wszystko i stwierdził, że trzeba będzie iść do sklepu.

\- Myślę, że jednak podziękuję i wezmę prysznic. - Zaproponował nagle. Niewielkie co nieco pewnie mu nie zaszkodzi, a jego mięśniom dobrze zrobi to wszystko, ponieważ stałe ćwiczenia miały swoje skutki.

\- Ale zabierz jutro swoje leki przeciwbólowe, jasne? - Coś w tym reportażu musiało źle trafić w chłopaka z Bradfordu, bo normalnie nie był tak niespokojny. Mrucząc niejasną zgodę, Louis skierował się do łazienki, rozpaczliwie potrzebując ciepła, masażu oraz tabletek leżących teraz na marmurowym blacie.

~~~~~~

Ciepło dnia, zdecydowało w końcu odpuścić i zgonić słońce. Denerwujące zimno szczypało skóry grupki chłopców, tłoczącej się na skate parku. Lider grupy, szczupły brunet z burzą loków i policzkami o różnych odcieniach, skinął na resztą głową, aby pochylili się porozumiewawczo.

Kilku z nich posłał ostre spojrzenie, sprawdzając czy jest tu jedynym twardym facetem. Ich oddechy wychodziły z ust, mieszają się ze sobą.

\- Wszyscy znacie plan, tak? A to śmierć wszystkich tych pedantycznych skurwysynów. - Warkną chłopak, wskazując ręką do tyłu, na kolekcję wszystkich narzędzi, jakie przynieśli.

\- Dlaczego?… - Nagle dało się usłyszeć cichutki, niezdecydowany głos. A tego nie chciał słyszeć ich ”przywódca”.

\- Co?! - Groźnie spojrzał w stronę, z której wydawał się głos.

\- Co oni Ci zrobili? - Nieśmiały blondyn rzuciła okiem na pusty teatr. Zagryzł dolną wargę, obracając się z powrotem i dostrzegając groźne spojrzenie bruneta.

\- Stworzymy tylko raki rodzaj sztuki. To miasto kocha balet, tak? To bzdurny wyraz artystyczny. Cóż, to to samo, co zrobimy my. Wyrazimy się artystycznie i skończymy tak, jak Matt. - Chłopak z pasją przeczesał swoje loki. - Tak więc, mamy zamiar zmusić ich do tego, żeby zobaczyli, że nie robimy nic złego, tylko sztukę, tak, jak oni.

\- Ale zaśmiecimy ten doskonały budynek… - Westchnął blondyn.

\- Zamknij się. - Ktoś szepnął złośliwie.

\- Lepiej słuchaj swojego przyjaciela. - Ostrzegł chłopak. - Wierzę, że znacie już konsekwencje tego wszystkiego. - Dreszcz przeszedł wokół grupy tworząc jeszcze bardziej napiętą atmosferę. Brązowe oczy spojrzały w niebieskie, tworząc bitwę na rozum.

Blondyn był pierwszym który przerwał kontakt wzrokowy, zwieszając głowę.

\- Ktoś jeszcze ma jakieś pytania?

\- Mogę dostać bat? - Kędzierzawy chłopak, stojący obok blondyna, uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Nie pytaj o to, tylko chodź.

Załadowali broń w wszelkiego rodzaju kolory farby w sprayu, po czym gang ruszył w stronę teatru. Dostali się do wąskiego korytarzu z boku budynku i zaatakowali.

Był to stary budynek, całkowicie pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek formy alarmu. Na murach i ścianach zostały namalowane nieprzyzwoite rysunki, lustra zostały rozbite pięściami i młotami, a okna powybijane batami.

Nie mieli czasu, aby całkowicie zniszczyć budynek. Mimo to, szkody były kosztowne. Wymagałoby to trochę czasu i pieniędzy.

Przenikliwy dźwięk policyjnych syren w oddali sprawił, że czas skrócił się im jeszcze bardziej. Po pomieszczeniu rozniosły się krzyki ”Chodźcie, chodźcie, czerwony alarm!”, a chłopcy starali się opuścić budynek przez rozwalone okna lub ściągając nawiasy z drzwi. Zwycięskie okrzyki przygłuszyły syreny. 

~~~~~~

\- O mój Boże! - Louis usłyszał głośny krzyk, kiedy minął już cały blok w drodze do studia. Miał być tak wcześniej, nie widząc nawet Zayn’a z rana. To był naprawdę ostry poranek, dodając do tego fertyczność jego kroków.

Teraz, słysząc krzyk rozpaczy, Louis zaczął biec w stronę teatru. Wszystko inne było dziś niesamowicie ciche: brak śpiewu ptaków, terkoczących kółek deskorolki i wesołych rozmów przechodniów.

Wreszcie mając swój cel w zasięgu wzroku, Louis zrozumiał, dlaczego wszystko jest dziś taki dziwne. Teatr - Jego teatr - był totalną ruiną. Na ziemi leżały rozbite szkła, a ścianę zdobił malunek liścia marihuany w kilku krzykliwych kolorach.

Na głównych drzwiach zostało namalowane słowo ”Cioty!”. Było to artystyczne wykonanie, ale też… obraźliwe. Oddech Louis’a uwiązł w gardle, a do jego oczu napłynęły łzy. To wszystko było, jak jakiś chory żart lub sen.

Marius stał na boku, rozmawiając z policją, więc Louis podszedł do Madame Dominiki, która głośno przeklinała w języku rosyjskim.

\- Co się stało, Madame?… - Spytał cicho Louis, nadal patrząc na zrujnowany budynek.

\- Wandale. Brudne wandale. - Splunęła.Louis potrząsnął głową ze smutkiem.

\- Co teraz?…

\- Ustalmy jedno. - Wyjaśniła, widząc, że zbliża się do nich więcej tancerzy z paniką w oczach. - Mimo tego, że mamy mało czasu, pójdziemy zgodnie z planem. - Louis zauważył, że jej siła była naprawdę legendarna. Nie było mowy o tym, że przestaną tańczyć. Nawet, jeśli mieliby tańczyć w zniszczonym pokoju.

Większość towarzyszy Louis’a zgodziła się, a sala przestała napełniać się płaczem i okrzykami złości.

\- Możecie iść do domu na cały dzień. - Powiedziała Madame, kiedy wszyscy już się uspokoili. - Jednak zapraszamy na pobyt i naukę tańca u nas, ponieważ kilka pokoi zostało oszczędzonych. Podejrzewam, że większość z was będzie potrzebowała czasu, aby dojść do siebie o tym wszystkim. Proszę też, abyście rozważyli swoją chęć do pozostania w naszej firmie, a my zrozumiemy, jeśli ktoś z was będzie chciał przenieść się gdzieś indziej, na czas załatwienia tej brudnej sprawy.

Ściszone mruknięcia przeszły przez grupę tancerzy, kiedy pochylili się, aby porozmawiać ze sobą. Większość ruszyła w stronę zaparkowanych samochodów lub przystanków autobusowych. Louis, jak kilka innych, pochylił się, aby skopać resztki szkła, które wchodziły na ulicę. Madame uśmiechnęła się.

\- Chodźcie ze mną. - Powiedziała. Zaprowadziła ich do bocznego wejścia, które było jednak bez oszczerstw i wprowadziła małą grupkę do środka. Louis instynktownie odstąpił od grupy kobiet, aby wejść do męskiej szatni.

Jego serce podskoczyło do gardła, kiedy zaczął przyglądać się wszystkich obrażeniom. Krzesła zostały obalone, wazony porozbijane, a najgorsze było to, że zniszczyli także buty do tańca. Nie myśląc o niebezpieczeństwie, zaczął zbierać porozsypywane kawałki szkła.

Kiedy potrząsnął dłonią, jedno z szkieł wbiło się w jego dłoń. Reszta szkiełek wypadła z jego ręki, a on skrzywił się, patrząc na ranę. Po chwili jednak przykucnął, aby zacząć zbierać je od nowa.

Ujrzał niesamowicie znajomą czapkę, leżącą pod fotelem. Louis zmiótł ją razem ze szkłem i ustawił odstawił wszystko na bok, zanim przystąpił do zbadania części odzieży. 

Tak, on widział już tą czapkę wcześniej. Należał do młodego skatera, który tak bardzo zaimponował mu którymś rankiem. Louis nic nie wiedział o jeździe na deskorolce i rampach, ale poczuł teraz do tego silną więź. A ten chłopak był teraz przestępcą.

Poczuł niewytłumaczone poczucie winy, kiedy wziął czapkę do rąk. Gdyby powiedział komuś o niesamowitym dźwięku kółek deskorolki, które słyszał w nocy, być może to wszystko by się nie zdarzyło. A co jeśli ten chłopak samodzielnie zaplanował i zrealizował zniszczenie ukochanego budynku Louis’a?

Louis miał szansę, aby zapobiec temu wszystkiemu i wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o tym.

Wspierając się na krześle, Louis włożył baletki. Modlił się, aby nie nadepnąć na kawałek szkła, kiedy powoli ruszył w stronę drzwi. Rozpacz w nim zamieniła się w wściekłość, kiedy ujrzał zmartwione twarze swoich kolegów, tancerzy i instruktorów tańca. Młody chłopak był wandalem i musiał zostać złapany.

\- Znalazłem to. - Ogłosił Louis, kiedy rzucił czapkę w stronę Mariusa. - Może ona mieć włosy do ustalenia tożsamości, prawda?

Mężczyzna skinął głową, po czym wyminął grupę i znów ruszył w kierunku policjantów.

Kilka zamkniętych, prywatnych pokoi zostało oszczędzonych. Zostało im kilka fortepianów, ponieważ reszta została pokryta graffiti. Na szczęście wewnętrzne funkcje instrumentów zostały oszczędzone. Kiedy pierwsze dźwięki muzyki zagrały dla tancerzy, Louis był naprawdę zadowolony.

Dzień minął w całkowitym rozmyciu. Policjanci czasami odciągali Madame Dominikę, aby wyjechała z nimi na przesłuchanie. W pewnym momencie wąsaty mężczyzna skinął głową na Louis’a. Chłopak niezdarnie pomachał mu, znów zaczynając wchodzić w rytm.

Mała grupka zdecydowała się zamówić obiad, nie tracąc czasu na wyjście i wracanie tu, ponownie przechodząc szok. Tancerze rozwalili kawałki pizzy na podłodze jednego z pomieszczeń do treningów. Paplanina była lekka, ale cały czas trzymała się wandalizmu.

Marius pochylił się do przodu, aby włączyć się do rozmowy i ofiarować wszystkim delikatny uśmiech.

\- Pokazy się odbędą. I obiecuję wam wszystkim, że lojalność wobec firmy nie będzie zapomniana. - Marius spojrzał na Louis’a. - A ta zbrodnia wyjdzie na jaw.

Zgodnie z obietnicą, Marius oferował Louis’owi pojedynek jeden na jednego. Ich pokój był jednym z tych nienaruszonych. Czuł się trochę źle, kiedy opuszczali małą grupkę, którą uczyła Madame, bo nie mógł utrzymać swojej chęci do tańca.

Louis umieścił w tańcu wszystkie swoje emocje, które towarzyszyły mu dzisiejszego dnia; lęk, smutek, złość, strach. Ciężko pracowali, pobudzając swoje mięśnie, kiedy próbowali osiągnąć doskonałość. Przeszli do rutyny wylewając cały stres na ubrania.

Krew Louis’a pompowała się w nim, jak tępo fortepianu, a cała energia płynęła w nim, niczym rzeka. Latał w rytm muzyki, od wędrówki do zbrodni tak, jak wszystkie zdarzenia dzisiejszego dnia. Louis skakał wyżej, rozciągając się dalej i umieszczając swoje ogromne serce w każdym swoim kroku.

Kiedy piosenka dotarła do końca, Louis był już praktycznie bez tchu. Wyszedł z obrotu, aby trafić w dobre ułożenie w odpowiednim czasie.

Louis nie mógł utrzymać się, dysząc, kiedy najpierw spojrzał w lustro, a potem na Mariusa. Trzymał się w tej samej pozie nieco dłużej, aby znaleźć błąd, jaki popełnił. Pokój był cichy, prócz trwałego, długiego akordu i przyśpieszonego oddechu chłopaka.

Louis przerwał swoją pozycję, przesuwając dłonią po czole.

\- Cudownie. - Marius pochwalił go cicho. Coś w środku Louis’a pękło, a on sam ruszył w stronę mężczyzny, zakręcony w wirze emocji.

Mimo to, iż wiedział, że to nieprofesjonalne, Louis schował twarz w zagłębieniu szyi mężczyzny, próbując utrzymać ciepło. Młody tancerz próbował zatrzymać łzy, przypominając sobie, co zrobili z jego ulubionym miejscem.

Ramiona Mariusa bezpiecznie zaplątały się wkoło tułowia Louis’a. ”Dlaczego? Dlaczego właśnie tutaj?…” Żałosne piski wyrywały się z gardła szatyna przez szloch, a Marius przyciągnął swojego ucznia bliżej siebie.

Taniec to całe życie Louis’a. Wszystko było dobrze, a teraz jeden głupi dzieciak z ulicy zniszczył wszystko? I za co to? Dla niego była to tylko krótka zabawa na jedną noc, rozbijanie szyb i kruszenie nadziei.

Ale będzie lepiej. Pieniądze zastąpią to, co zostało zniszczone, ale czy zastąpią poczucie bezpieczeństwa? Louis czuł się w teatrze jak w domu. Mógłby nawet cofnąć się w czasie i zapobiec temu wszystkiemu, gdyby tylko wiedział, że jeden z głupich nastolatków knuł to wszystko po drugiej stronie ulicy.

Louis odstąpił na krok od swojego mentora, starając się stłumić szloch. - Przepraszam… - Mruknął słabo, starając wymusić się uśmiech.

\- Nie. - Ostrzegł go Marius. - Nie przepraszaj za to, że przywiązałeś się o tego teatru..

Louis wytarł dłońmi załzawione oczy. Spojrzał na Mariusa, który zaproponował mu chusteczkę, wyciągając ją z kieszeni. Wodnisty uśmiech rozjaśnił jego twarz, kiedy z wdzięcznością wytarł nos w tkaninę. - To pozostanie między nami… - Mruknął szatyn.

\- Oczywiście, Lou..

Uściskał mężczyznę, zanim znów wyruszył na środek pokoju. - Możemy powtórzyć moją cześć w Pas de Deux*? Myślę, że mógłbym zrobi to lepiej.

Marius nawet nie zdążył zacząć grać, kiedy do pokoju wszedł jeden z umundurowanych mężczyzn. - Mamy tożsamość podejrzanych. - Oznajmił ostro, patrząc wprost na twarz Louis’a. - Jeden z nich, Harry Styles, jest już w areszcie.

\- Dziękujemy.. - Powiedział Marius z lekkim uśmiechem.

”Harry Styles” Pomyślał Louis. Słyszał jego nazwisko pierwszy raz, a już zdążył go znienawidzić

~~~~~~~

*Pad de Duex - duet w balecie klasycznym, taniec wykonywany przez pierwszego solistę i pierwszą solistkę, którego celem jest ukazanie ich kunsztu tanecznego.


	3. Balance - Rozdził 3 - Larry Stylinson - Tłumaczenie

\- Wiesz, nie pamiętam już dnia, kiedy pierwszy i ostatni raz bardzo pokazałeś mi teatr, - Zayn od niechcenia przewiesił rękę na ramieniu Louisa. - ale strzelam, że nie wyglądał on tak tandetnie, jak teraz. - Louis pozwolił mu przewrócić oczami.

\- Wysłałem Ci wiadomość, cioto. - Narzekał tancerz, nie mogąc ustabilizować bolesnego bicia serca. Zayn dotrzymał obietnicy i zabrał starszego chłopaka na obiad, za który oczywiście będzie musiał zapłacić Louis.

\- Za wcześnie na żarty? - Zapytał beztrosko chłopak z Bradfordu. Louis dźgnął go w ramię, otrzymując w zamian jęk protestu. Jednak musiał przyznać, że niefrasobliwa obecność Zayna działała uspokajająco na negatywne emocje, spowodowane zagrożeniami z dzisiejszego dnia.

Zayn przyciągnął Louisa bliżej swojego boku, jakby wyczuwając negatywne myśli, czyhające na obrzeżach umysłu tancerza. Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać i wychylił się zza ciała Zayna, zerkając na skate park.

Większość miejsca zakryła złowieszcza ciemność. Światła, które zwykle oświetlały rampy zostały wyłączone, mogąc zniechęcić nawet przechodzących chuliganów. Cienie przechodni bawiły się umysłem Louisa, spacerując po ulicy niczym para duchów.

\- Gdzie idziemy na obiad? -Odezwał się Zayn, łamiąc ciszę. Jego głos był niepotrzebnie głośny i zbyt zuchwały, jak dla mniejszego chłopaka, który siedział zaraz obok niego, jednak niezbyt mu to teraz przeszkadzało. Nie wpłynęło to na to, aby Lou oderwał wzrok od skate parku.

\- Płacę za Ciebie, tak? Twój wybór. - Odpowiedział Louis, klepiąc ramię Zayna przed wyrwaniem się z intymnego uścisku współlokatora.

\- Zabierz mnie do jednego z fantazyjnych restauracji tanecznych, Louis. - Zaproponował Zayn przesadnie dramatycznym tonem. Louis mimowolnie zachichotał. 

\- Masz na myśli ‘Fancy Dance Restaurant’?

\- Wiesz, wszyscy tancerze tam chodzą. Z pewnością, Twój los daje Ci ostatnio za dużo wolnego czasu. Jeśli tak się stało, to przypominasz mi elastycznego ptaka. - Mamrotał Zayn, gładząc się w zamyśleniu po brodzie i ruszając brwiami w kierunku Louisa.

\- Daj spokój. - Skarcił go Louis. - Akurat wiem, że nie miałbyś nic przeciwko elastycznemu facetowi, jeśli tak by się stało.

Zayn wyszczerzył oczy i stłumił śmiech. - Mówiłem Ci to, ale powiem jeszcze raz. Nie śpię z Tobą, Lou. - Louis skrzywił się. Para, która szła przed nimi na zatłoczonej ulicy z dala studia, wróciła się i ruszyła w innym kierunku.

Obaj zauważyli ich poczynania i Zayn wybrał ten konkretny moment, aby zastosować w praktyce swoje zardzewiałe umiejętności aktorskie. Lekko ściskając ramię Lou, przyciągnął go bliżej siebie. - Mówiłem Ci; to przerodziło się w miłość, kiedy się spotykaliśmy, a potem spędziliśmy razem tą gorącą noc, ale ja po prostu nie mogę zmusić się do powtórki. Jest zbyt wiele wspomnień, które wolałbym zachować dla siebie.

\- Przestań, kutasie. Poszli sobie. - Zauważył Louis, odsuwając się od boku Zayna.

\- Kiedyś uważałeś, że to śmieszne. - Żachnął się Zayn, zakładając ramiona na koszulkę z Guns N’ Roses, zasłoniętego przez skórzaną kurtkę.

Louis potrząsnął głową i zaczął prowadzić przyjaciela tam, gdzie zwykle tracił czas, podczas przerwy.

To był mały bar, zaledwie kilka przecznic od studia, lubiany przez tancerzy za swój wygląd, wysoką klasę oraz żywność, a także za tani alkohol i tętniącą życiem firmę. Niektórzy ludzie z baletu chodzili do bardziej prestiżowych barów, ale Louis stwierdził, że to tego chodzili bardziej sympatyczni, milsi i przystojniejsi ludzie.

Kiedy tamta dwójka spacerowała w stronę baru, Louis mówił Zaynowi, jak spędza dzień, a Zayn, z kolei, wyrażał zainteresowanie pracą Louisa. Bez wątpliwie, Zayn wydawał się być zainteresowany bardziej niż zwykle tym, co się dzieje.

Louis pchnął ciężkie drzwi baru i pomachał bramkarzowi, który znajdował się bezpośrednio w jego polu widzenia. Zayn dreptał za nim, starając się jednocześnie skanować tłum ludzi.

Nie było to nic niezwykłego, ale zobaczył paru ludzi, ubranych podobnie do Louisa; na dopasowanej koszulce zwisał sweterek, (lub tak, jak w przypadku Louisa) spodnie lub rajstopy i getry oraz torby, niedbale przerzucone przez ramię.

Opierając się plecami o ścianę zaraz obok wieszaków, Louis wskazał Zaynowi miejsce. Zayn, z ostatnim spojrzeniem na ludzi w barze, zasiadł powoli na ciepłym, skórzanym fotelu.

Louis podszedł do barmana, swobodnie opierając się o blat. Tancerz poczuł na sobie drapieżny wzrok gdzieś z lewej strony, ale niezbyt się tym przejął, zupełnie tak, jak kiedyś kazał mu Zayn. Louis krótko rozważył zamówienie sałatki, biorąc pod uwagę, że tancerze nie powinni żywić się tłustymi przysmakami, ale pośpieszył się ze swoim wyborem, kiedy otrzymał chciwy pomruk człowieka za ladą.

Z irytacją opadł na kanapę obok Zayn, oddychając w sposób, który wymagał całkowitego zwolnienia. - Ten facet wciął się na Ciebie gapi, Twinkle Toes. - Mruknął porozumiewawczo Zayn.

Louis jęknął, opierając głowę i oparcie. - Może spierdalać. - Odpadł z irytacją. Kiedy Zayn nie odpowiedział, nadal wpatrując się w nieznajomego, Louis westchnął. - Jest przynajmniej słodki? - Nie zadawał sobie trudu, aby spojrzeć w tył, na mężczyznę, który najwidoczniej obserwował każdy ruch tancerza.

\- Powiem Ci, że jest. - Odparł Zayn i, dla nieszczęścia Louisa, puścił oczko do mężczyzny, o którym była mowa. Siedząc prosto na fotelu, Louis rzucił przyjacielowi krótkie spojrzenie.

\- Oczywiście, wabiku na potencjalnego drapieżnika. - Jęknął Louis. Na szczęścia chłopak przy kasie nie kupował próby Zayna pod adresem uwodzenia i czarnowłosy odwrócił speszony wzrok.

Zayn zlekceważył jego ostrzeżenia i pochylił się w stronę Louisa. - Powiedz mi coś więcej, o tym kryminalnym dzieciaku.

Louis, czując potrzebę oparcia się, odchylił się do tyłu i, nawet nie wiedząc dlaczego, zaczął ściszonym głosem. - Nazywa się Harry Styles. Myślę, że ma coś z mózgiem, skoro przyczynił się do zrujnowania teatru. To skater, o którym Ci wcześniej mówiłem. Ten, który rzeczywiście ma talent. Szkoda, że jest brudnym, nic nie wartym dzieckiem ulicy. - Gorzki opis chłopaka został przerwany drinkami lądującymi przed nimi.

\- Zdrowie. - Chrząknął Zayn, łapczywie wciągając drinka w dłonie. Louis szybko zrobił to samo, biorąc do ust obfitą porcję alkoholu. Jego nos automatycznie się zmarszczył, wypuszczając silny oddech po ogromnym łyku. Zayn obserwował go z zainteresowaniem. - Za mocne dla Ciebie, co Lou? - Louis uśmiechnął się słabo do młodszego chłopaka. Zayn ukradkiem spojrzał na napój Louisa, czując jego zapach. - Nie jesteś typem, który pije drinki, na bazie wódki.

Louis uniósł brwi, wyrażając swój brak troski o zmianie nawyków picia. Jako tancerz, nie powinien pić w ogóle, lecz sytuacja w jakiej się znajdował z pewnością pozwoliła na niewielką ilość alkoholu. Nie odpowiadając Zaynowi, Louis wziął kolejnego, płynnego łyka, podziwiając czerwony kolor napoju.

\- Jak wolisz, Twinkle Toes. - Powiedział Zayn, biorąc łyka własnego drinka z zadowalającym dźwiękiem. Ulubiona rzecz Zayna w Louisie jest taka, że wie, gdzie znajduje się granica pomiędzy byciem zaniepokojonym przyjacielem, a schlanym współlokatorem.

Louis znał granice i napój był wystarczający, aby nie mieć kaca na drugi dzień. Taniec nauczył go dyscypliny, jeżeli nic innego. Zanim dotarła do nich pizza, Louis poszedł jeszcze po wodę z paroma kostkami lodu, aby zrównoważyć to z alkoholem. Jedzenie jednak też pomaga.

Wśród wszystkich posiłków, pizza nie była najlepszym wyborem. Mimo pryskającego ciepłem sera, płynnym sosem i skórką mięsa na szczycie, było to to, czego Louis potrzebował, kiedy był sam w nocy. Zayn z pewnością nie narzekał, kiedy jego przyjaciel z zadowoleniem sięgał po następny kawałek.

Po zjedzeniu pizzy, tamta dwójka przysiadła się do innych klientów, siedzących przy barze. Pomieszczenie wypełniło się lekkimi przekomarzaniami się, Louis wspominał o swoim umiejętnościach tanecznych, a inne osoby wydawały się być tym zainteresowane. Kiedy Louis wspominał o swojej pracy, w jego oczach był widoczny dziwny błysk, jednak w głębi umysły cały czas myślach o tych brudnym dzieciaku. 

To był przyjemny bar, a brzęk szklanek pozwolił chwilowo zapomnieć o wszystkim. Louis widział tam nawet paru tancerzy, których znał. Jedną z nich była blondynka o prostym, uroczym uśmiechu, i Louis musiał praktycznie odciągać Zayna z dala jej włosów i powstrzymywać od tego, aby z jego ust co chwilę wyłaził język.

Idąc do domu, obaj mieli wokół siebie mnóstwo ciepła, wywołanego przez dobre towarzystwo i jeszcze lepszy alkohol. Zayn nie pozwolił sobie na więcej drinków, niż Louis, pomimo zajęć następnego dnia i pozwolił, aby starszy objął go ramieniem.

\- Wiesz, ci tancerzy byli raczej puści. - Lekko podpity chłopak wyjaśnił ze skinieniem głowy. Louis uśmiechnął się, klepiąc bok Zayna z rozbawieniem.

\- Widziałem, jak przystawiałeś się do tej blondynki. I nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby cały bar widział.

\- Nie, nie. - Zayn zmarszczył brwi. - Do faceta, z którym była. Tego, którego znasz. 

\- Och, Charlie? - Zapytał Louis z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Zayn nigdy nie obniżał dziewczyny poniżej faceta, bez względu na to, jak atrakcyjny był. Jest mu wygodnie pójść w obie strony, jednak zawsze korzyści kobiet były większe.

\- Mhmm.. - Przeciągnął Zayn, bezmyślnie stukając palcami po boku przyjaciela. - Powinieneś wziąć ze mnie przykład.

Louis postanowił zignorować komentarz chłopaka i delikatnie dotknął ręką jego ramienia.

\- Jeśli nie Ty, to ja. - Ostrzegł Zayn.

\- Jasne, Z. Jeśli chodzi właśnie o niego, to nie jest w moim typie. - Przyznał Louis. I taka była prawda. Charlie, ze swoimi blond-piaszczystymi włosami i brązowymi oczami, zaczynał powodować strajk w guście Louisa. Jeśli byłby szczery, Louis nie widział, czy w ogóle ma ochotę na chłopaków. Tancerz uważał, że nie przeszedł jeszcze ‘kursu’ swojej seksualności. Tak naprawdę nie miał nawet czasu, aby poświęcić temu uwagi.

Zayn był świadom sytuacji Louisa i brał wszystko na siebie, aby pomóc swojemu przyjacielowi. Jeśli Louis w końcu stwierdzi i zaakceptuje to, że jest bi, Zayn automatycznie też to zaakceptuje.

Dotarli do swojego mieszkania w rekordowym czasie, tak, jakby przyniosły ich jakieś skrzydlate stopy, zwane inaczej komfortem alkoholowym. Zagłosowali na to, aby od razu zasnąć, wiedząc, że obaj mają jutro zajęty poranek. Obaj ustawili budziki na wczesne rano. Przytulanie Zayna na korytarzu było może zbyt długie, ale Louisowi ono nie przeszkadzało.

Będąc w swoim pokoju, Louis wwiercił się w ciepłe łóżko, starając się pominąć to, jak bardzo potrzebował prysznicu. Kilka tabletek przeciwbólowych nie zaszkodziło na jego obolałe i sztywne stawy.

Notując sobie w głowie, aby już więcej nie mieszać razem alkoholu i narkotyków, Louis leżał w łóżku, mocno wtulając się w kołdrę i koce, aby zachować ciepło, które powoli z niego uchodziło. Louis nie był na tyle zmęczony, aby zasnąć, więc jeszcze dużo czasu spędził na rozmyślaniu. Myślał o obrazie teatru, jaki zobaczył dziś rano i o uczuciu melancholii, która jeszcze niedawno się z niego sączyła. Pomyślał o Mariusu, który mocno trzymał go w uścisku, o przytulaniu Zayna na korytarzu i wreszcie pomyślał o… Harrym Stylesie.

Chłopak o kręconym włosach natarczywie odwiedzał myśli Louisa, rozbijając jakąś ścianę w jego głowie. To nie pomagało, jednak Louis nie mógł zapomnieć zarysu jego twarzy, kiedy ten w doskonałej formie stał na szczycie rampy. Jego wyobraźnia pociemniała i w myślach zobaczył, jak chłopak rozbija lustro kijem i maluje przekleństwa farbą, na każdej ścianie, którą mógł sobie tylko wybrać.

To była pierwsza noc, kiedy Louis niespokojnie śnił o Harrym Stylesie.

~~~~

Następnego ranka zapowiadał się tryumfalnie ponury dzień. Padał deszcz, strasząc czasami niewielkimi grzmotami. Louis otworzył oczy, słysząc budzik. Nie miał nastroju na wstawanie i rozciąganie się, więc zignorował rutynę, ustawiając drzemkę.

Jednak Louis został zbudowany tak, że nie potrafił zapanować nad swoim snem i obudził się kilka minut później. Wyciągnął ramiona nad głowę, słysząc głośne pęknięcie. Z żalem zwlekł się z łóżka, a ból głowy przyniósł jęk w jego gardle.

W swojej szafie, Louis znalazł parę ładnych, flanelowych spodni od piżamy. Musiał przygotować się do kolejnego, ponurego dnia.

Louis poczłapał korytarzem, sennie unosząc swoje ciało, a przy okazji rozpracowując swoje mięśnie. Skanując oczyma salon, stwierdził, że Zayn wybrał się w nocy na jakąś przekąskę.

Rozwalonemu na kanapie studentowi raczej nie udało się w nocy dojść do łóżka. Nie udało mu się również dojeść na wpół zjedzonej torby chipsów, które częściowo walało się po podłodze i kanapie. Jego głowa opadła na bok, a on sam cicho pochrapywał. Hipsterskie, czarne okulary, które zwykle nosił w nocy, były teraz wsunięte gdzieś w jego poskręcane włosy.

Zayn kopnął lekko niechcący, kiedy Louis się do niego zbliżył. Louis uśmiechnął się, myśląc jak obudzić chłopaka przed wyjazdem. Jako dobry współlokator powinien obudzić go na czas, aby ten zdążył na zajęcia. Zayn był daleki od idealnego ucznia, ale przynajmniej mógł próbować wstać.

Po szybkim śniadaniu, prysznicu i mini treningu, Louis w końcu potrząsnął nogą Zayna, aby go obudzić. Zaspane, brązowe oczy otworzyły się, wydając się lekko błękitne, a na jego twarzy pojawił się leniwy uśmiech.

\- Już na nogach, Twinkle Toes? - Zapytał ziewając i rozwalając przekąski na swoich kolanach, kiedy tylko usiadł. Louis twierdząco potrząsnął głową, lekko klepiąc go po nodze. - Bądź bezpieczny. 

Słowa Zayna złowrogo wysiały w umyśle Louisa przez całą drogę do studia. Założył więcej ubrań niż zwykle, aby zatamować deszcz, uzbroił się w parasol i ruszył żwawo.

Doszedł do studia w rekordowym czasie, a dziwny smak żółci zawitał w jego gardle, kiedy kierował się do szatni. Gruz został zmieciony w kąty pokoju, a na lustrze nadal widniały rysunki kutasów i innych oszczerstw.

Wszystko byłoby jak dawniej, gdyby nie głośne syreny, które jakby pojawiły się znienacka przy studiu. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w stronę Madame, jednak wydawało się, że ona też nie ma o niczym pojęcia. Syreny jeszcze bardziej zbliżyły się do studia, a potem szybko umilkły, kiedy Louis pomyślał, że mogłyby być jeszcze głośniejsze. Louis podszedł do okna, widząc, jak oficer otwiera drzwi do swojego radiowozu.

Skulony, ręce spięte kajdankami za plecami, wysoki, kędzierzawy i żywy. Louis widział właśnie Harrego Stylesa. Pochylił głowę, aby bezpiecznie wyjść z samochodu. Kiedy wstał i ruszył w stronę teatru, Louis spojrzał na jego tułów, który wydawał się nie mieć końca.

W ostatniej chwili, zanim weszli do teatru, Harry uniósł głowę w górę, by spojrzeć w okno, z którego patrzył na niego Louis. Na jego twarzy zaświecił się chłodny uśmiech, zdobiący, co prawda, atrakcyjną twarz, kiedy nawiązał z tancerzem kontakt wzrokowy. Chłopak puścił mu oczko, powodując szok i panikę ze strony Louisa. Szatyn wycofał się z okna, jakby nigdy nic się nie stało.  
Tancerze, którzy również wyglądali przez okno, spojrzeli na Louisa z zaciekawieniem.

\- Znasz go? - Zapytał Charlie, zbliżając się do nadal zszokowanego chłopaka.

\- Raczej nie. Widziałem go tylko raz. - Odpowiedział Louis pod nosem. Nie szczególnie cieszył się z rozwoju tej sytuacji.

Na szczęścia policjanci wpadli do pomieszczenia chwilę później, ciągnąć za sobą chłód chłopaka. - Przepraszam. - Wysoki, wąsaty policjant rozejrzał się wkoło pokoju. - Uznaliśmy tego młodego człowieka za sprawcę wandalizmu w teatrze. Spędził noc w areszcie i, biorąc pod uwagę przepełnienie sądów okręgowych, nie będzie miał procesu za zbrodnię. Jednak sędzia zgodził się, że pan Styles powinien odpracować prace społeczne na miejscu zbrodni. Mamy dowodu naukowe co do jego tożsamości, a on sam przyznał się do oskarżenia, więc jesteśmy na właściwej drodze.

Tancerze słuchali wszystkiego w ciszy. Z tego co Louis zrozumiał, chłopak będzie w pobliżu niego przez parę kolejnych tygodni, odpracowując karę. Policja wie, że miał wspólników, jednak nie chciał się do nich przyznać, więc będzie pracował za wszystkich, biorąc cały ciężar na swoje barki.

Jeśli nic więcej się nie wyjaśni, Louis mógłby znaleźć w sercu trochę litości dla tego chłopaka. Jakby kontakt wzrokowy przy oknie mu nie wystarczył, oczy chłopaka przez cały czas wbite były w twarz Louisa. Chłopak miał intrygujący wygląd, kiedy przechylał głowę, a loki spadały mu na twarz. Kajdanki brzęczały wściekle, kiedy próbować uwolnić ręce.

\- Oficer będzie tutaj pierwszego dnia, aby go sprawdzić, plus, będziemy odsyłać go na badania. Jakieś pytania? - Kontynuował oficer, patrząc na Madame. Dominika i Marius prawie w tym samym czasie ruszyli w jego stronę.

\- Nie. Dziękujemy za szybką działalność, oficerze. - Odparł Marius z pokłonem szacunku. - Chuligan na pewno będzie bardzo zajęty. Ma dużo do wyczyszczenia i naprawienia. - Wąsaty mężczyzna posłał ostry uśmiech w stronę chłopa. 

\- Słyszysz, dzieciaku? Będziesz cholernie ciężko pracował. 

Zadowolony z siebie chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko, a w jego oczach pojawił się błysk, kiedy cały czas wpatrywał się w oczy Louisa. - Idealnie. - Odpowiedział pokornie chłopak. Ton jego ochrypniętego głosu, sprawił, że Louis prawie się zachłysnął, a przez jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz. - Jestem zajebisty, jeśli chodzi o ciężką pracę.

Akcent w ostatnim zdaniu był celowy, sugestywny i zbyt niewygodny, jak dla Louisa. Louis chciał usunąć czas między puszczeniem oczka przy oknie, a tym, co właśnie powiedział. Kiedy oficer zabrał się do usunięcia kajdan z nadgarstków Harry’ego, Louis upuścił pomieszczenie, przechodząc do swojego prywatnego pokoju, gdzie, co najmniej wierzył, że będzie wolny od analitycznego i inwazyjnego spojrzenia chłopaka, który omal go nie zniszczył.


	4. Balance - Rozdział 4 - Larry Stylinson - Tłumaczenie

Tańczył w milczeniu. Pozostali tancerze, instruktorzy i instrumentaliści nadal zbierali się w głównej sali, a Louis musiał tańczyć bez akompaniamentu. Biegał i szybko się pocił w jego ulubionej kolejności tańca: skomplikowanie, rutynowo, a potem szybko, z trudnymi elementami technicznymi i zakrętami.

Louis kochał dźwięk butów, trących się o podłogę. Był zachwycony brakiem protestu swoich kończyn, kiedy podniósł nogę do kąta stu osiemdziesięciu stopni, a reszta jego ciała została nieruchomo.

Jego ręce wydawały się mieć swoje własne życie, kiedy delikatnie przeniósł je przez otwartą przestrzeń, tworząc krótkie pozy nad głową. Podczas gdy lekko ruszył, pokazywał również wiele czystej siły w każdym zatrzymanym ruchu.

Louis odchylił się artystycznie, lekko przymykając oczy, gdy koncentrował się na bólu w mięśniach i lekkim połysku na skórze. Zatrzymał się ponownie, kiedy jego stopa przefrunęła przez powietrze.

Wykonując kilka wykwintnych kroków w stronę środka pokoju, Louis rozpoczął wirowanie. Okręcając się z kontrolą i precyzją, Louis znów znalazł się na podłodze w linii przekątnej. Szybko podniósł się do góry, rozładowując tym swoje emocje.

Zniszczony teatr, dziwny chłopak i to całe cholerna wpatrywanie się w niego, wirowały w jego umyśle razem z nim. Zaprzestał, zaczynając kilka obrotów w krótkim odstępie czasu. Jego błękitne spojrzenie zamknięte w lustrze naprzeciw niego musiało obrócić się razem z nim, gdyż w innym wypadku groziłoby to uszkodzeniem szyi.

Raz, dwa, trzy: Louis odwrócił się, krążąc powietrzne kółka jedną nogą, a drugą przygotowując do rozpędu i kolejnych obrotów. Czas wydawał się nagle zwolnić, a w pokoju osiedliła się potworna cisza. Louis słyszał wszystko z lekkim utrudnieniem, gdyż słyszalne było tylko jego mocne, szybkie bicie serca i dźwięk baletek uderzających o parkiet.

Nawet gdy mięśnie jego nóg zaczęły się palić, a głowa pulsować, Louis nadal nie przestawał. Czuł miły ból. To było znajome uczucie i wydawałoby się, że jego taniec jest teraz tak chaotyczny, jak jego życie.

Z każdej zmiany stóp przed wygięciem się do tyłu, ciało Louis krzyczało z bólu. Nie był przyzwyczajony do rutynowych ruchów, a zwłaszcza tych, wymyślonych przez siebie. Czuł pot cieknący wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa i przelewający się na jego kończynach.

Niebezpiecznie - Louis zamknął oczy, aby jeszcze bardziej skupił się na wszystkich swoich mięśniach, rozrywanych przez nerwy. Mógł powiedzieć, że były napięte. Spowolnienie - Louis przestał wykonywać dzikie obroty i pozy. Był zdyszany, ale czuł się teraz naprawdę dobrze.

Nie mógł przestać. Wyciągnął rozciągnięte ręce do góry, stykając z podłożem tylko jedną nogę.

Głośny trzask drzwi zaskoczył skupionego tancerza. Jego balans został niezgrabnie przesunięty na piętę, kiedy wypadł z ułożenia. Migoczące oczy otwarły się jeszcze szerzej, gdy spotkały się z smukłą talią, wychylającą się zza drzwi, zanim upadł na podłogę.

\- Cholera.. - Wymamrotał cicho, nie chcąc, żeby ani chłopak, ani policjant to usłyszał. Ze strony Harrego otrzymał tylko sarkastyczne brawa. Uśmiechnął się ironicznie, ukazując dołeczek w swoim policzku.

Louis uznał, że dobrze byłoby, gdyby teraz wstał i powiedział coś temu kryminalnego dzieciakowi, jednak pulsująca noga jeszcze bardziej wzmocniła jego złość. Przeniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i zaczął rozmasowywać staw zręcznymi palcami.

Każdy jego dotyk sprawił, że twarz Louisa się skrzywiła i świadomie zaczął ignorować Harrego Stylesa.

\- To było naprawdę ładne. - Kontynuował chłopak, leniwie spacerując po pokoju. Louis myślał o tym, czy nie pójść czasem z nogą do pielęgniarki, zamiast patrzeć na zbliżającego się nastolatka.

\- Zamknij się. - Zdusił Louis gorzko. Nie będzie przyjmował pół-komplementów od przestępców.

\- Och, tancerzyk jest jednak zadziorny. - Zagruchał Harry.

\- Panie Styles. - Szorstki głos oficera zaintonował, ratując Louisa z opał. Louis spojrzał na niego i wydawało mu się, że starszy mężczyzna wcale nie jest zainteresowany chłopcem i tym, aby przejąć nad nim władzę. Oficer znajdował się w progu, dużo dalej od nich, opierając się swobodnie o ścianę. Ktoś wyraźnie stracił wolę lub coś.

Louis w końcu spojrzał na zbliżającego się do niego chłopaka i stwierdził, że nie jest zły na tamtego mężczyznę. W końcu ma o wiele lepsze obowiązki niż pilnowanie jakiegoś młodzieżowego, londyńskiego wandala.

Harry niewinnie się uśmiechnął, lekceważąco machając ręką. - Wpadłem tu tylko, żeby po prostu sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku, oficerze. - Ogłosił lekkomyślnie. A potem duża dłoń wylądowała naprzeciwko twarzy Louisa. - Potrzebujesz pomocy, kolego?

Z oczu Louisa jakby wystrzeliły nagle sztylety, uderzając ofiarowaną mu dłoń. - Odpierdol się. - Wyszeptał pokornym głosem. - Jakbym jeszcze potrzebował od Ciebie pomocy. A tak nawiasem mówiąc, wcale bym nie upadł, gdyby nie Ty. - Louis wstał, ignorując pulsowanie w kostce. Był dumny z siebie, gdy zupełnie sam stanął na bolącej kończynie. 

\- Powiedzieli mi, że mam przejść się po miejsca do wyczyszczenia, żeby sprawdzić ‘szkody’. Więc właśnie to robię. - Odpowiedział Harry, wcale nie kpiąc, nawet mimo bliskości Louisa, który od razu cofnął się dwa kroki dalej.

\- Powinieneś już widzieć szkody, biorąc pod uwagę to, że to Ty to zrobiłeś. - Louis splunął, stojąc na palcach, aby dorównać mu wysokości i patrząc prosto w jego zielone oczy.

Chłopak nie ustąpił, a jego głośny śmiech zawitał na pełnych ustach. - Przypuszczam, że to jednak prawda. - Odpowiedział bezceremonialnie, zamiatając oczami ściany, które nie były pokryte graffiti, tak jak te, w studiu. - Przeoczyłem to miejsce. - Przyznał.

Jeśli Louis wcześniej pomyślałby, że będzie miał ochotę wdać się w bójkę, ubrałby się inaczej. - Dupek. - Syknął, przymrużając oczy. Obelga nie zmazała oczywiście głupiego uśmiechu z twarz Harry’ego, który jeszcze bardziej zbliżył się do niego. Unoszący się wokół zapach Harry’ego ud razu uderzył w Louisa. Jego ciało spryskane było zapachem znanym jako Axe, pachniał też wodą po goleniu i Louis od razu skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

Zauważając napięcie między chłopcami, oficer zdecydował się w końcu wejść do pomieszczenia, nie tracąc więcej czasu. Chęć nastolatka do wandalizmu, jeszcze bardziej frustrując Louisa.

\- Odsuń się, Styles. - Zabrzmiał rozkaz. Harry nie wykonał polecenia, nadal twardo wpatrując się w Louisa. Louis także się nie odsunął, nie chcąc w ten sposób pokazywać chłopakowi, iż ma nad nim przewagę.

\- Nie wiem nawet, jak ma na imię. - Chłopak z kręconymi włosami pokręcił głową z udawanym żalem. Louis wzruszył ramionami, krzyżując ja na piersi, gdy poczuł spadek swojej dyscypliny. Przecież nie będzie grał w jego dziecinne gry.

\- I nie będziesz wiedział. - Wypalił Louis, robiąc kilka kroków w tył. Nie wycofał się, nie, on chciał tylko zmniejszyć dystans między sobą, a tym diabelskim stworzeniem. Tym razem nie było tak, jak sobie to zaplanował i nieszczęśliwie stąpnął nogą, przenosząc ciężar na poturbowaną stopę. Twarz Louisa wykrzywiła się w grymasie.

Harry - albo nie zauważył, albo naprawdę się tym nie przejął, bo, tak czy inaczej, ruszył w kierunku oficera i starszy chłopak był zadowolony z przestrzeni, która zaczęła się między nimi zwiększać.

Jego nadgarstki były już zablokowane przez oficera, kiedy bezczelnie uśmiechnął się w stronę Louisa. Powoli został wyprowadzony z pokoju. - Kiedy się jeszcze spotkamy? - Rzucił w stronę Louisa, któremu z przerażenia opadła szczęka.

\- Ciota. - Wymamrotał cicho. Wreszcie, nie będąc już śledzonym przez zielone oczy, Louis mógł skupić się na obolałej kostce. Patrząc na to wszystko, tak jakby stwierdził, że zrobił się jakoś cięższy. Prawie opadał na podłogę z jękiem bólu. Urazy, nawet te niewielkie, zdawały się być jeszcze większe dla tancerzy.

Szybko zdjął buty do tańca, modląc się, aby nie ujrzał pod nimi nic strasznego. Powoli dotknął stopą palcami, widząc krew, formującą się pod skórą. Louis był pewien, że jest zmiażdżona. Jednak po dalszym przyjrzeniu się kostce, Louis stwierdził, że będzie mógł już tańczyć za jakąś godzinę.

Po tym wszystkim, nie mógł znieść bólu.

Zsunął z siebie swój sweter i koszulę, by móc zetrzeć nimi pot ze swojej twarzy i kończyn. Rozkoszował się chłodnym powietrzem, muskającym jego odsłonięte ciało. Siedział na ziemi kilka chwil, skupiając się na swoim powolnym tętnie. Dość treningu na dziś.

Louis powoli wstał na nogi. Powoli, jak dziecko, ruszył w stronę drzwi. Szybko rzucił okiem w obie strony, nie rejestrując obecności Harry’ego Stylesa i poszedł w kierunku studia, gdzie znajdowali się jeszcze inni tancerze.

Louisowi udało się nawet nie utykać, kiedy wszedł do pokoju i znalazł się obok Mariusa. Cofnął się jednak trochę, kiedy Marius klepnął go w ramię na powitanie. Oczy nauczyciela zsunęły się w dół, na kostkę, badając cały problem, a potem posłał Louisowi pytające spojrzenie.

Louis wzruszył tylko ramionami, przenosząc wzrok na Madame Dominikę, która zaczynała rozgrzewkę. Ona, jak i pozostali uczniowie, zdawali się nie zauważać obecności Harry’ego Stylesa. Louis z kimś to później podsumuje.

Zajął miejsce przy barre, ignorując protest swoich mięśni, energicznie zabierając się do pracy drugi raz w tym dniu. Taniec zdawał się wychodzić Louisowi dużo gorzej, niż wcześniej. Marius zdawał się to zauważyć i z zainteresowaniem uniósł brwi.

Jego kostka była słaba w szczególności, kiedy Louis był zły. Podczas developpes, kiedy na jednej nodze oparte jest całe ciało, Louis musiał zasyczeć z bólu.

Dzięki temu, musiał szybciej zakończyć pozę. Marius postykał Louisa w ramię, wskazując korytarz. Chłopak ruszył za mężczyzną jak nadąsane dziecko, myśląc, że zrobił coś złego.

Widział miękkość, lekkość i delikatność w oczach Mariusa. - Co się stało, Lou? - Zapytał ściszonym głosem. Louis nawet nie próbował dawać niewinnego.

\- Spieprzyłem arabesque. - Odpowiedział bez ogródek z westchnięciem. - Tylko parę siniaków, żadne zwichnięcie, czy coś. - Dodał, kiedy zauważył, że mężczyzna zaczął lustrować szkodę.

\- Nie powinieneś wyjść przez to z pozy. - Zauważył tancerz, klękając przed młodszym. Louis westchnął cicho.

\- Byłem trochę rozkojarzony. - Mruknął, starając się zachować gorycz w swoim tonie. Udałoby się mu, gdyby Marius nie spojrzał na jego twarz, wyczytując wszystko z jego oczy.

\- Tak? - Namawiał go.

Louis jęknął, podtrzymując się rękami o ścianę, kiedy Marius zaczął kombinować przy jego kostce. - Rozproszył mnie Harry Dziecko Styles.

Marius powoli skinął głową, zwracając uwagę jedynie na kończynę, która obijała się o jego dłonie. - Wiesz, przed większą publicznością nie możesz pozwolić sobie na rozproszenie ze strony jakiegoś dzieciaka na widowni. - Zauważył instruktor. Louis skinął głową, zagryzając dolną wargę i powstrzymując łzy, kiedy wcisnął palce w jego kwitnące siniaki.

\- To było nieoczekiwane, a publiczność zawsze powinna być na pierwszym miejscu. - Westchnął Louis, zamykając oczy. Cicho zaskomlał, kiedy Marius, lekko wygiął jego nogę. Wkrótce porem wypuścił jego kończynę.

\- Powinieneś ją leczyć i nie nadwyrężać. - Poradził Marius z lekkim uśmiechem. - A co do tego chłopaka, zrobimy wszystko co w naszej mocy, żeby przez cały czas był zajęty i nie przeszkadzał naszym tancerzom.

Kiwając głową, Louis posłał Mariusowi wdzięczny uśmiech. Szczerze mówiąc, ten człowiek był jedyną rzeczą, która trzymała Louisa przy ziemi.

\- Mogę już wrócić do reszty? - Zapytał, chcąc uniknąć powtórzeń, które tylko przemęczyłyby drugą stronę. Marius kiwnął głową, a chwilę potem Louis był już w sali głównej.

Louis nie mógł ćwiczyć z innymi, ale nieco uspokoiła go diagnoza Mariusa. Jego wzrok raz na jakiś czas wędrował w stronę drzwi, bo musiał chyba wiedzieć, czy ten irytujący wandal jest gdzieś w pobliżu, nie? To tyle.

***

\- Miał czelność mi przeszkodzić, więc upadłem. - Wyjaśniał Louis w nocy, kiedy to on i Zayn znajdowali się już w domu.

Zayn właśnie kończył opowiadać mu o jedzeniu, które samodzielnie przyrządził. Chłopak z uniwersytetu był dumny ze swojej zdolności wymieszania sosu i kawałków hot-doga oraz walnięcia tego wszystkiego do miski.

\- Jesteś ranny? - Zapytał Zayn, zatrzymując się i pochylają głowę, aby sprawdzić stopę Louisa. Starszy chłopak zaśmiał się cicho. Jego współlokator był zbyt ostrożny i opiekuńczy po tym, jak usłyszeli o działalności gangu w Londynie.

\- Tylko trochę. Bardziej jestem zaniepokojony faktem, że ten wandal będzie łaził po teatrze. - Odpowiedział Louisa, wdzięczy, że Zayn nigdy zbyt dużo nie myślał, kiedy miał zajęte ręce. Zayn nie narzekał, ale widział, że Louis kuśtykał, kiedy szli razem do domu.

\- Co zrobił po przewróceniu Cię? - Zapytał Zayn, wpatrując się brązowymi, świecącymi oczami w Louisa. 

\- Nie uderzył mnie. - Wyjaśnił Louis. - Upadłem, bo mi przerwał, ale potem chciał pomóc mi wstać. Zignorowałem go, ale wtedy oczywiści i tak nie wyniósł się z pokoju i, uh! - Louis prychnął z frustracją. - Jest po prostu draniem! - Dodał kiwając głową, jakby to było jego ostatnie słowo w tej kwestii.

\- Czyli nie wyszedł? - Mruknął Zayn, unosząc do góry brwi. - Brzmi gorąco..

Louis wywrócił oczami, pozostawiając sprawy ze swoją seksualnością we własnych rękach. - Jasne, Z. Powiedzmy, że brudni wandale są gorący. Jak wolisz.

Zayn zachichotał, szturchając przyjaciela. - Tylko się z Tobą bawię, Lou.

\- Wiem, wiem. - Louis mruknął ze śmiechem. - Jak było w szkole?

\- Nudno. Dlaczego w ogóle muszę do niej chodzić?

\- Możesz być żywicielem rodziny. Przynosiłbyś pieniądze jako lekarz / biznesmen / adwokat i spełniałbyś taneczne marzenia swojego kumpla. - Zażartował Louis, dźgając Zayna w ramię. Zayn miał cudowny śmiech i ostatnio Louis słyszał go rzadziej.

\- Jezus, Louis, uderzyłeś się o coś w głowę? - Chłopak z Bradfordu zaśmiał się, mierzwiąc dłonią grzywkę przyjaciela. - Na pewno uderzyłeś się tylko w kostkę?

Louis skiną głową. Przypuszczał, że mogłoby to być prawdopodobne, ale wolał nie komentować.

Teraz, kiedy stało się to wszystko, wszyscy tancerze mogą być ofiarami podobnych przypadków, jak on. A jednak studio nadal działa i pokaz odbędzie się w piątek, który coraz szybciej się zbliżał.

Ilekroć Louis o tym pomyślał, jego ciało przebiegał dreszcz, a ręce pokrywał pot. Nowe przedstawienie, oznacza nowy stres i więcej kłótni i miejmy nadzieję, że sukces też. Louis nie był najlepszy tancerzem w studiu, ale miał nadzieję, że dostanie chociaż małą rolę w tej sztuce. Po tym wszystkim, instruktorzy starali się jeszcze bardziej i pilnowali, aby teatr nie padł ofiarą kolejnych wandali.

Ciepły zapach potrawy Zayna trafił do nozdrzy tancerza i wszystkie jego negatywne myśli zostały chwilowo wyrzucone z jego głowy.

\- Mówiłem Ci ostatnio, że Cię kocham, Zaynie Maliku? - Louis zaśpiewał wesoło, wyplątując się z ramienia przyjaciela. Czarnowłosy chłopak zaśmiał się, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Na pewno uderzyłeś się w głowę, a nie w nogę. - Powiedział. - A teraz siądź spokojnie, żebym mógł Ci usługiwać.

Zatrzymał się w połowie brykania do kuchni. Louis rzucił na niego okiem. - Jest tylko skręcona, wiesz? - Mruknął, a Zayn wskazał na niego palcem, zauważając maske, zakrywającą jego ból.

\- Tak, tak, oczywiście. Siadaj. - Zaśmiał się, wskazując na kanapę. Nie musiał długo narzekać, bo chwilę potem tancerz zanurzył się w ciepłych objęciach kanapy.

\- Ona jest tylko skręcona! - Zawołał do swojego współlokatora.

\- Wiem, Lou! Tylko odpocznij i będzie lepiej. - Odpowiedział Zayn, wiedząc, że na twarzy chłopaka pojawił się uśmiech, co w końcu było prawdą.

Przecież nic nie powstrzyma Louisa przed występem. Nie nerwy, nie drobne urazy i na pewno nie kręcono-włosy, diabelski dzieciak z lśniącymi, zielonymi oczami i bezczelnym uśmiechem.


	5. Balance - Rozdział V - Larry Stylinson - Tłumaczenie

W czwartki zazwyczaj był zwykły spokojny dzień w studio. Zazwyczaj, jednak w ten weekend mieli pokaz i w związku z tym, tancerze byli mocno pochłonięci ciężką pracą w celu zachowania formy. Jednakże, wraz z ogłoszeniem, że zbliża się pokaz otwierający ten sezon, w tym miejscu panowała niespokojna atmosfera.

Louis spojrzał w lustro które wisiało w garderobie.Od wczorajszego incydentu z młodym przestępcą Louis był na krawędzi I niestety to było widać 

Zayn próbował uspokoić go przez całą noc ale kiedy Louis leżał sam w łóżku jego myśli szalały.

Nie spał długo i cienie pod jego oczami pokazywały tą informacje całemu światu.

Część jego nerwów była spowodowana tym, że Harry zranił go w kostkę tuż przed terminami przesłuchań. Znając życie kilka następnych dni będzie istotne jeśli chciał przyzwoitej roli w produkcji, to nie był idealny czas na kontuzje.

Kiedy Louis obudził się rano, staw bolał go niemiłosiernie i nadal był lekko spuchnięty. Z grymasem poluźnił więzadła, krzywiąc się cały czas. Zajęło godzinę chodzenia po mieszkaniu zanim tancerz poczuł się w miarę komfortowo stając na zranioną stopę.

Zaspany Zayn obserwował swoje współlokatora przygotowującego się do wyjścia z troską na twarzy.

Chłopak spędził całą kolacje przekonując niebieskookiego, że z jego kostką będzie wszystko w porządku. Słuchał kolorowej wiązanki przekleństw opuszczających usta Louisa, nie po raz pierwszy już tego ranka. Zayn zaczął wątpić w swoją diagnozę.

-Idę –jęknął tancerz, opierając się o ścianę w przedpokoju. Zarzucił niedbale torbę na swoje ramię , włosy nadal miał mokre po wyjściu z pod prysznica. Oczy Zayna skanowały postać Louisa

-Zapomniałeś, czegoś?- przypomniał cichoWzrok Louisa spadł na jego postać. Jego stopy były nagie delikatnie stawiał kontuzjowaną nogę na drewnianej podłodze desperacko próbując przywrócić jej sprawność. Westchnął głośno, rzucając torbą na ziemię, która wydała z siebie głośny stukot.

-Pozwól mi-zaproponował Zayn wstając ze swojego miejsca na kanapie ale Louis tylko potrząsnął głowa.

Wlokąc się obok Zayna i poszedł do swojego pokoju, zabierając parę Tomsów. Wsunął stopy w wygodne buty , lekko napiął mięśnie. Przynajmniej nie miał słabości do butów wojskowych, jak jego współlokator, lub czegokolwiek co mogło jeszcze bardziej uszkodzić jego kostkę.

Zayn stał w drzwiach z torbą Louisa przewieszoną przez ramię. Trzymał w ręce świeże jabłko i butelkę wody. Kiedy zobaczył że Louis patrzy na niego z zakłopotaniem, na twarz Zayna wpełzł uśmiech.

-Cóż, zdecydowałem że twoje dobre samopoczucie jest ważniejsze niż psychologia- Zayn wzruszył ramionami, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista z informacji.

Louis przewrócił oczami, otwierając usta w celu narzekania, jednak Zayn był szybszy i wyjął pszenny batonik z jakiejś ukrytej kieszeni i włożył go pomiędzy usta Louisa zanim mógł powiedzieć sylabę.

Louis zabrał śniadanie z rąk chłopaka aby ten mógł otworzyć drzwi i wyjść na zewnątrz. Wziął kęs i mruknął ciche-Ciota. Zayn zachichotał i zaczęli iść w stronę studia.

Chłopak z Bradford nie przyznałby się do tego przyjacielowi ale miał cichą nadzieje że spotka domniemanego mistrza zbrodni Stylesa.

Nie żeby miał dużo czasu aby zwrócić uwagę na otoczenie, ale zauważył że każdy krok sprawia Louisowi ból.

-Jesteś pewien że przestanie boleć? powiedział zaniepokojony Zayn.

-Musi- szepnął starszy chłopak pod nosem.-Pierwszy dzień zawsze jest najgorszy, jutro będę czuł się lepiej -Zayn skinął głową , ale wcale nie był przekonany

-Oh-wtrącił chwile później-Nie będę mógł cię odebrać wieczorem. Mam cos do załatwienia, niestety.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. Jeśli miał być szczery, był zaskoczony Zayn nigdy nie miał żadnych planów na wieczór. Chłopak zwykle znajdował imprezę albo przesiadywał z przyjaciółmi do późna w nocy, w szkole będzie potępiony.

-Wszystko ok Z, miłej zabawy-Louis uśmiechnął się do współlokatora, jakaś część jego ,mimo irytacji, żywił matczyne uczucia wobec Zayna

Zayn pokręcił głową , przesuwając ciężar torby Louisa w celu zaoferowania starszemu jabłka.

-To nie jest impreza – wyjaśnił delikatnie szturchając Louisa i zabierając torbę przyjaciela by uwolnić od ciężary jego rzeczy- To właściwie to kółko naukowe, miły chłopak ze szkoły pomógł mi je znaleźć.-Louis uśmiechnął się szczerze na widok rozpromienionego Zayna-To wspaniale! Chłopak o czarnych włosach zniżył głowę zawstydzony na słowa przyjaciela i zaczął bawić się zamkiem kurtki.

\- Nie takie wspaniałe dopóki moje oceny sie nie poprawią. i to nie jest tak ze bardzo się angażuje- odpowiedział Zayn obronnym tonem. spojrzał na Louis a następnie na chodnik.

\- Nienawidzę prac domowych.

Louis zachichotał- Więc ten chłopak pasuje?- mruknął

-Co nie to tylko przyjaciel.

-Dopóki dzięki niemu będziesz miął same 6 nie obchodzi mnie czy to będzie twój chłopak przyjaciel czy mąż, Zayn już go kocham-zażartował, trącając ramię wyższego chłopak. pomimo, że Zayn wywrócił oczami nie umknęło uwadze Louisa ze się zarumienił- Czy mogę poznać jego imię?

Zayn zignorował jego pytanie biorąc łuk wody z butelki, którą wziął dla Louisa. Gdy oderwał usta od butelki rzucił do przyjaciela- jeśli pójdzie dobrze powiem ci jutro.

-Więc poznam jego imię jeśli będę miał szczęście? niesprawiedliwe-Louis wydął wargi robiąc maślane oczy do Zayna. Wiedział, że nie był on odporny więc odwrócił wzrok w drugą stronę.

-Nie tego rodzaju, cioto- jęknął Zayn opierając się chęci walnięcia Louisa- Najpierw chcę abyśmy stali się przyjaciółmi. Znam go i chciałbym chronić go przed tobą…

-Prze de mną? Co masz na myśli-Louis powiedział z udawaną niewinnością, czując, że podnosi mu się ciśnienie z każdym kolejnym krokiem.

-Jeśli nie zauważyłeś Lou jesteś nieco apodyktyczny -zauważył Zayn. Louis zaakceptował w sobie tę cechę już dawno. Spojrzał na swojego współlokatora i gdy ten nic nie powiedział prychnął i dmuchnął by poprawić nieco swoją grzywkę.

-A co to ma wspólnego z jego imieniem ?

Widząc skazę na własnym sposobie myślenia Zayn przygryzł wargę w zamyśleniu szukając odpowiedzi- Mógłbyś…znaleźć go na facebooku i wyznać że kocham jego mięśnie czy coś…

-Więc on ma mięśnie- Louis zamyślił się pomimo gestów miał już połowę jabłka . Tym razem Zayn popchnął Louisa ale nie na tyle mocno by ten stracił równowagę- Możesz przestać traktować mnie jak szkło z- skomentował tancerz zauważając zawahanie przyjaciela- Nic mi nie jest.

-

Teatr był nieopodal jednak Zayn objął ramiona Louisa ręką- Wiem Louis ale nie powinienem ryzykować ze bardziej zaranie twoja kostkę, mam na myśli chcę być fair w stosunku do innych tancerzy jeśli zabrałbym przyszłego odtwórcę głównej roli, w dziadku do orzechów czy czymś tam.

Louis zarumienił się lekko na to pochlebstwo – to jeszcze nic pewnego- zbeształ go lekko- i zgaduję że wiesz ze dziadek do orzechów to tylko balet.

-Czy to aż taki oczywiste? -Zayn zaśmiał się mierzwiąc lekko wilgotne włosy Louisa i przyciągając go bliżej-Nie oceniaj siebie tak nisko. Założę się ze zatańczyłbyś te bratki? ze złamaną nogą.

Czując że współlokator nie zamierza przerwać komplementowania go Louis owinął ręką w okół talii Zayna- Musisz mi powiedzieć jak poszło z panem mięśniakiem wieczorem okej? Kiedy wrócisz?-zapytał Louis gdy zbliżali się do teatru.

-Jasne kochanie-odpowiedział Zayn od niechcenia wysuwając się z objęcia Louisa. Czuł jak napięte były myśli tancerza gdy szli martwił się o swoją kostkę tak samo jak Zayn. zsunął swoje okulary z czubka głowy na nos wolą ręką. Druga ręka Zayn a automatycznie sięgnęła do kieszeni w poszukiwaniu papierosów, jednak z jedną ręką na ramieniu Louisa wyciągnięcie jej było trudne i Louis postanowił pomóc przyjacielowi. Gdy jego ręka wsunęła się do kieszeni obcisłych spodni Zayna, usłyszał stukot kółek deskorolki. Spojrzał w górę i zacisnął pięść na paczce papierosów, Louis złapał kontakt wzrokowy z Harrym Stylesem. Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się gdy skanował postać chłopaka; miał na sobie koszulkę z nazwą jakiegoś zespołu, dopasowane czarne spodnie i białe conversy.

Harry podrzucił deskorolkę i złapał ją w dłoń.

Zayn stał pomiędzy nimi lustrując ich, wyczuwając wrogość praktycznie emanującą z jego współlokatora.

-Nie wspominałeś mi że masz tak przemiłego chłopaka, balerino - Harry powiedział śmiało przygryzając wargę gdy patrzył na Zayna. Louis stanął pomiędzy nimi gdy wyszedł z szoku

-Przepraszam co? Chłopaka?- jęknął Louis z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Zayn przeniósł ciężar swojego ciał aby być trochę bliżej Louisa

-Harry wskazał na nich aby wskazać intymne położenie dwóch chłopaków. Jedna brew uniosła się oskarżycielsko i nikczemny uśmiech wpełzł na jego twarz

-Nie stary- wtrącił Zayn nie ruszył się nie mógł pozwolić aby jego przyjaciel został sam z tą flądrą jaką jest Harry Styles

-Louis nie o to chodzi ale jeśli to jest twój kubek herbaty jestem pewien, że możemy coś wymyślić-przekaz był żartobliwy i protekcjonalny. Louis docenił że jego współlokator wspierał go.

Harry oczywiście był niewzruszony- Daj mi twój adres, będę- jego ton przypominał Zayna i Louis się skrzywił. Dlaczego ten szczur uliczny nie mógł zostawić go w spokoju? Czy nie spowodował już wystarczająco dużo problemów?

Jak na zawołanie wzrok Harrego skierował się do nogi Louisa gdzie stykała się ona z chodnikiem, właściwie to bardziej opierał się na Zaynie niż stał. Szok przeszedł przez jego twarz zanim pojawił się na niej niedbały uśmieszek.

-Boli? spytał. Z Louisem mogło być gorzej ale troska Harrego wydawała się prawdziwa. Bez względu na to zdecydował się ignorować pytanie i odpowiedział wymijająco.

-Gdzie jest twój opiekun? -spytał Louis rozglądając się za samochodem policyjnym. Harry uśmiechnął się ukazując te cholerne dołeczki w policzkach.

-Nie zwróciłeś uwagi na to co powiedzieli wczoraj? Jestem teraz pod nadzorem teatru. Oni są tymi, którym mam odpracować prace społeczne wiec to ma sens- wyjaśnił Harry wzruszając ramionami.

\- Jestem zaskoczony że w ogóle się pojawiłeś -skomentował Zayn, Louis zamyślił się przez chwile, jeśli chłopak z Bradford miał racje to Harry nie byłby w tym miejscu , bez dźwięku syren i strażników, musiało mieć w tym jakiś cel.

-W głębi serca jestem dobrym chłopcem -powiedział Harry układając ręce pod brodą- Obraz niewinności. Zielone oczy pociemniały gdy zobaczył rozbawioną minę Louisa.

-Bardzo bardzo dobry chłopiec-Dodał i przejechał językiem po różowych wargach. Odwracając się od dość rozproszonego nastoletniego przestępcy Louis spojrzał na Zayna. Dzięki za odprowadzenie mnie z przepraszam ze musiałeś uczestniczyć w tej rozmowie- Zayn zaśmiał się ignorują chichot Harrego i dając się Louisowi mocno przytulić-Trzymaj się Lou- wyszeptał do ucha niższego chłopaka- Kostka potrzebuje trochę czasu- Zayn wyprostował się zakładając na ramie tancerza torbę-I unikaj tego dzieciaka- kontynuował dość głośno- wygląda jak chodzący Kłopot!

-Jestem kłopotem- rzucił Harry gdy szedł w stronę budynku teatru. Patrzył na Louisa ale nie uśmiechał się.

Czekając aż Harry zniknie za drzwiami głównego wejścia Louis dał Zaynowi kolejny uścisk – Mam zamiar go zabić- westchnął Louis

-Zrób to dyskretnie- odpowiedział Zayn uśmiechając się-szkoda by było takiej ładnej buźki.

Louis zmarszczył nos- Przestań-skarcił go. Skinął głową na pożegnanie i przyjaciele się rozeszli

Gdy Louis znalazł się w szatni zauważył żałosne wory pod oczami w potłuczonym lustrz które nadal wisiało w ramie. Jego nerwy wzmagały się z byle powodu bez kojącej obecności Zayna. Biorąc głęboki oddech Louis zaczął ściągać ubrania i włożył swoje buty do tańca. Wziął jakieś środki przeciwbólowe które na szczęście miał i wyszedł.

Chwile później wszedł do głównego studia próbując ukryć wszelkie ślady bólu. Starał się nie utykać gdy stawiał stopę na ziemi. Louis zamierzał udawać najlepiej jak potrafił.

Louis złapał spojrzenie Mariusa. Wzrok mentora opadł na jego kostkę . Lou rzucił mu pewny uśmiech i pokazał kciuki w górę. Marius uśmiechnął się i chłopak mógł zająć miejsce obok barre.

Nawet kontuzjowany tancerz zawsze musi być profesjonalny. Nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi, więc musiał dobrze udawać. Jego kostka pulsowała niemiłosiernie, ale louis musiał wytrzymać.

Było tak dopóki nie zaczął tańczyć razem z Mariusem, dopiero wtedy poczuł skutki kontuzji.

Uczyli się kawałka Jamesa La Sylphide* który jest pełen skomplikowanych kombinacji podskoków i upadków, Louisowi na samą myśl zakręciło się w głowie.

Gdy była jego kolej aby się zademonstrować wraz z dwoma innymi tancerzami, Louis wziął głęboki oddech. Powtórzył wszystkie ruchu na końcu Sali nie chcąc by Marius zauważył jego kontuzję.

Gdy muzyka zaczęła grać, Louis mógł poczuć jak jego serce bije w jej rytm, a ciało powtarza znajome ruchy układu. Jego wykonanie było niechlujne a jego lądowania żenujące. Wszystko co mógł zrobić to tylko odwracać uwagę od swojej kostki ruchami górnej części ciała. Zdeterminowany chłopak tańczył dalej, ale ledwo.

Łzy stały w jego oczach przy pozie końcowej. Po pierwsze, potrzebował więcej wprawy niż jego koledzy, którzy zadawali porozumiewać się bez słów. Ugryzł się w język czekając aż Marius coś powie. Każdy krok był nie do zniesienia. Louis poczuł ze ból obezwładnia go.

-Dobrze chłopcy- powiedział Marius z klaśnięciem w dłonie. Louis wypuścił westchnienie ulgi a jego oddech przyspieszył gdy zaczął iść na koniec Sali, w pełni skupiony by ukryć ból.

-Tomlinson- głos Mariusa przeciął ciszę- Dobrze ci poszło. Usiądź i rób notatki.

Louis poczuł jak jego serce rośnie. Inni tancerze byli zbyt wyrafinowani by uciekać się do prostych zaczepek w obecności nauczyciela. To jednak nie powstrzymało Louisa od wyobrażania sobie że inni się z niego wyśmiewają.

Przygnębiony, Louis podszedł ciężko do swojej torby nie przejmując więcej swoimi krokami. Wyjął notatnik, w którym zwykle zapisywał wskazówki i porady dane mu przez instruktorów, po próbach.

Gdy szukał pióra usłyszał, że muzyka znów zaczyna grać nerwy Louisa zjadały go od środka. Siedząc pod ścianą oglądając innych tancerz biegających powtarzając sekwencje, Louis utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy z Mariusem. Mężczyzna nie miał żadnych uwag i Louis był za to wdzięczny. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką chciał zobaczyć był rozczarowany wyraz twarzy swojego mentora.

Po zrobieniu kilku notatek, Louis zdecydował spojrzeć na kostkę. Podciągnął leginsy i zobaczył zasinioną skórę, westchnął cicho. Miał znacznie większy obrzęk niż rano. Louis kilka razy uderzył głową o ścianę. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie dni przed jego pierwszym ważnym przesłuchaniem.

Louis był wdzięczny, że jego przesłuchanie nie odbywa się dzisiaj albo jutro. Dopiero jutro zostaną ogłoszone terminy, pocieszał się .

Przygryzając dolną wargę, jak robił to zawsze gdy się denerwował Louis robił notatki przez resztę lekcji.

Jego nastrój był podły, biorąc pod uwagę jak trzęsące się ręce i bazgroły zamiast przyzwoitego pisma. Myśli o samodyscyplinie i rozczarowaniu nieustannie wirowały w jego głowie. Był w środku robienia kolejnej notatki gdy Harry zakradł się do pokoju.

Dopiero gdy chłopak usiadł koło Louisa, ten zauważył jego obecność.

-Nie wiedziałem że tancerze też mają pracę domową- powiedział kłopot z kręconymi włosami, jego głos nie był wystarczająco cichy by brzmieć profesjonalnie.

Louis rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie, nie był w nastroju do słuchania żartów chłopaka.

-Nie zauważyłeś że on nas uczy?-syknął tancerz. Harry podniósł ręce do góry w geście obronnym.

-Kto?

-Marius- odpowiedział Louis, nie troszcząc się o to by nie pokazywać swojego zniecierpliwienia.

-Dlaczego nie tańczysz? -Harry kontynuował swoje pytania.

-Nie masz niczego do zamiatania albo coś- uciął Louis. Harry nie zwracając dłużej uwagi na tancerzy, spojrzał na kostkę Louisa

-Jesteś ranny ? -Harry zmarszczył brwi. To nie był pierwszy raz gdy chłopak martwił się i Louis był niemal przekonany że Harry ma duszę- Powinieneś to jakoś unieść.

Louis wywrócił oczami- Myślisz że nie wiem? Rozejrzyj się-Oczy Harrego posłusznie prześledziły pokój. Jedyne krzesła i inne powierzchnie, na których Louis mógł oprzeć nogę nie nadawały się lub zajęte przez pianistę

-Och

-Ta

Zanim Louis mógł zarejestrować co się dziej figlarny uśmiech widniejący na twarzy Harrego i przysunął się do Louisa.

Delikatnie podniósł zranioną nogę Louisa i położył ją sobie na ramieniu. Kąt był niezgrabny i Louis przesunął się do pół leżącej pozycji pod ścianą, tłumiąc w sobie protesty tak aby nie zwrócić niczyjej uwagi.

-Co ty robisz?-mruknął Louis gdy próbował się wyprostować. Harry był rozpromieniony i dumny z siebie.

-Podnoszę twoją kostkę- odpowiedział prosto uśmiechając się bardziej, jeśli to było możliwe.

-Chyba trochę za wysoko. Może i jestem elastyczny ale wolę żeby było mi wygodnie gdy moja noga pulsuje z bólu.- powiedział Louis zmieniając swój ton na znośny. Harry zdawał się rozważyć jego słowa i obniżył wysokość na jakiej trzymał kostkę Louisa na wysokość klatki piersiowej. Pod tym kątem , Louis mógł się przynajmniej oprzeć się o ścianę. Dotyk Harrego nie sprawiał mu bólu i niewątpliwie pomagał na obrzęk. Nadal nie chciał siedzieć i pozwalać Haremu, chłopcu który zdewastował jego teatr i kostkę, pomagać sobie.

-Nie możesz po prostu odpuścić-jęknął Louis opierając głowę o ścianę.

\- Jak skończę- odpowiedział Harry poważnie. Louis oparł się pokusie spojrzenia ta twarz chłopaka, jego mina mogłaby być wskazówką do zrozumienia zmiany w zachowaniu Harrego, ale właściwie nie obchodzi go to.Prawda?

-Ja po prostu…-Louis zaczął ale przerwał mu głos Mariusa.

-Czy nie powinien pan być gdzie indziej panie Styles ?- zapytał. Rozbawiony Harry odwrócił głowę i spojrzał przez ramię.

-Nie proszę pana- odparł bez szacunku mimo sytuacji.

-najpierw pomogę Louisowi- kontynuował. Wszyscy rówieśnicy patrzyli na Louisa. Kilkoro z nich było rozbawionych, inni przyglądali się z politowaniem.

\- Ty jesteś za to odpowiedzialny- skoncentrował się na Louise, Harry potrząsnął głowa

–Wiem-odpowiedział Harry do Mariusa- Sprawię że Louis poczuje się dużo lepiej. Marius zapewne tego nie usłyszał, ale Louis czuł że taki był cel, te słowa skierowane były do Louisa i do niego wyłącznie.


	6. Balance - Rozdział VI - Larry Stylinson - Tłumaczenie

Louis starał się ignorować obecność chłopaka po tym jak ten rzucił mu dziwne słowa. Starał się robić notatki z lekcji ignorując inwazje na jego przestrzeń osobistą przez więźnia teatru.  
Jednak gdy spojrzał do notatnika zauważył, że był bardziej rozproszony niż wcześniej. Niepotrzebnie zapisał niektóre rady, a jego pismo stało się jeszcze bardziej niestaranne gdy porównał koniec i początek strony  
Ale czy to naprawdę była jego wina? Harry patrzył na niego w ciszy a jego usta układały się w chytry uśmiech, Louis był pewny że dzięki niemu wyrywał dziewczyny. Albo chłopaków, Harry wydawał się być dobry również w tym.  
-Więc Louis, tak?- powiedział Harry gdy Marius wznowił zajęcia. Louis jęknął i odwrócił się do chłopaka. Ale zamiast spojrzeć w zielone oczy, Louis spojrzał na swoją kostkę ujęta w blade dłonie  
-Kto ci powiedział- odparł Louis nie podnosząc wzroku  
-Twój chłopak oczywiście. Naprawdę masz słabą pamięć- zażartował Harry. Louis podniósł wzrok na Harrego i rzucił mu oburzone spojrzenie.  
-On nie jest moim chłopakiem. Więc tylko twoja pamięć wydaje mi się tutaj słaba- Louis odpowiedział , krzyżując ramiona. Młodszy chłopak nie przyjął się tym zbytnio, zachichotał tylko pod nosem  
-Przepraszam balerino, ale powiedz mi jak facet może się tak poruszać?- Harry wskazał na tancerzy którzy właśnie wykonywali unision- To trochę gejowskie. Louis zbladł i spojrzał ostro na Harrego. Raził go brak taktu w jego zachowaniu. Tancerze tylko prychnęli na słowa Harrego , ale Luis nie mógł zaprzeczyć że niektórzy z nich byli gejami. Ale niektórzy nie znaczy wszyscy.  
-Jeśli musisz wiedzieć miałem dużo dziewczyn- skłamał Louis próbując na tyle cicho by nie usłyszeli go inni tancerze. Harry zdawał się wyczuć kłamstwo natychmiast, jego oczy zabłyszczały z rozbawienia. Skinął głowa w sarkastyczny sposób nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego z Louisem.  
-Cokolwiek powiesz, kochanie- dokuczył mu Harry. Louis sfrustrowany zabrał nogę od problemu- Ha Ha – dodał łapiąc oddalającą się kostką Louisa- Marko nie chce abyś bardziej się zranił.  
-MARIUS  
-Obojętnie- Harry był rozpromieniony i dumnie pokazywał dołeczki w policzkach. Louis próbował jak mógł ale nie mógł zmusić się do przyznania że to było bardzo urocze.  
To było spowodowane jego wiekiem nie dlatego że był atrakcyjny.  
Chłopcy siedzieli w ciszy, Louis przyglądał się tancerzom , a Harry przyglądał się Louisowi. W zmyśleniu Tominson spojrzał an twarz Harrego. Mógł zobaczyć na niej autentyczne zaintrygowanie tancerzami. Zastanawiał się , jak młody przestępca może wyglądać tak miło gdy jest zamyślony  
-Ile masz lat? zapytał Louis, gdyż to pytanie zajmowało jego myśli.  
Twarz Harrego rozjaśniała się na to pytanie- Dlaczego Cię to interesuje, Balerino?  
Louis zmarszczył brwi, skupiając się na twarzy Harrego – Nie nazywaj mnie tak- skarcił go zmieniając temat  
-Co!? Czy to nie jest to kim jesteś? Baleriną?- Harry wzruszył ramionami  
-Dobrze wiedzieć że uważasz mnie za kobietę, i nie jestem baleriną. Mężczyźni są tancerzami, tancerze też pracują. – wyjaśnił najprościej jak mógł.  
Pomimo prostych słów Harrry zmarszczył czoło jakby analizował powoli każde słowo.  
Nadal marszcząc brwi potrząsnął głowa  
\- Bez względu na to nadal zamierzam nazywać cie balerina, balerino- dodał z triumfalnym uśmiechem. Louis westchnął, koncentrując się ponownie na swoich notatkach postanawiając nie angażować się w pozornie inteligentną konwersacje ponownie- Osiemnaście  
Najkrótsza obietnica w historii, brwi Louisa uniosły się do góry a jego uwaga całkowicie skierowała się na loczka.  
-Więc dlaczego nie jesteś na uniwersytecie?  
Harry zaśmiał się i przechylił jedną głowę – Pytasz serio? Po moich przestępstwach i tak dalej…  
-Nie wiem?- Louis prychnął. Możesz być wykształconym członkiem gangu, ale co ja tam mogą wiedzieć.- Harry stłumił śmiech dłonią i wywrócił oczami.  
-Nie jestem w żadnym gangu- wymamrotał ponownie chwytając kostką Louisa.  
Tatuaże mówią co innego – stwierdził Louis wskazując na małą kolekcję tatuaży- One są tylko drobiazgami - wyjaśnił - reprezentują ludzi, których znam lub tym podobne, żadnych krzyczących haseł albo logo gangów- Louis patrzył na wytatuowaną skórę w zamyśleniu. Nigdy właściwie nie rozumiał sensu tatuażu.  
Zayn miał ich kilka, ale były one duże i bardziej artystyczne, jak grafiti. Louis wiedział, że Jego współlokator malował je czasem z przyjaciółmi na starych budynkach. Harry wydawał się być o wiele bardziej osobisty i niepowtarzalny, pewnie dlatego nie miał żadnych zobowiązujących tatuaży jak loga gangów.  
Oczy Louisa spoczęły na jego własnym przedramieniu. Wolne od skazy. Louis rozważał kiedyśtatuaż ale szybko zrezygnował. Chciał aby to było coś śmiesznego i lekkiego. Nic poważnego, nie chciał aby to było zbyt hipsterskie. Ruchome barre zostało przesunięte na środek pokoju i Louis raptownie przypomniał sobie dlaczego nie zrobił sobie tatuażu. Dziecinny rysunek mógłby mieć zły wpływ na odcieranie go jako tancerza.  
-Nie sądzę - powiedział Tomlinson i H się odwrócił. Wzrok chłopaka podążył do ramienia Louisa które pozbawione było skaz  
-A ty ?- zapytał puszczając kostkę Louisa a następnie biorąc ja w obie dłonie.  
-Ja na pewno nie mam żadnych tatuaży z gangu- powiedział Louis. Harry spojrzał na niego zastawiając się czy ten z niego kpi czy też nie. Zdecydował że nie i z powrotem zwrócił swoja uwagę na kostkę niebieskookiego  
-Nie, ile masz lat? I dlaczego nie jesteś na uniwersytecie?- wyjaśnił Harry przejechał lekko palcami po obrzęku na nodze Louisa. Tancerz wciągnął powietrze z sykiem. Gdy Louis nie odpowiedział Harry podniósł na niego wyzywające spojrzenie- To będzie Fair jeśli nie odpowiesz, Balerino.  
Ignorując przezwisko, Louis oparł się o ściana  
-Jeśli nie zauważyłeś tak jakby molestujesz moją kontuzją a to boli-Louis powstrzymał śmiech, który towarzyszył jego oskarżenia w kierunku przyjaciół a Harry nie był jednym z nich.  
-Mam 20 lat i nie jestem na uniwerku ponieważ jestem tutaj, kto miałby czas na obie te rzeczy  
-Nie ma szkół dla tancerzy? Wiesz takich gdzie mógłbyś się uczyć o teoriach molekularnych, czy coś?  
Harry był naprawdę zainteresowany co zdziwił Lou.  
Właściwie w czasie ich rozmowy Louis mógłby niemal uwierzyć że konwersacje z bezczelnym chłopakiem są normalne. Jakby nigdy nie zniszczył jego ukochanego teatru.  
-Oczywiście że są różne zajęcia ipt. Ale ja chciałem skupić się tylko na tańcu. Nie teorii molekularnej. Boże w szczególności nie chciałem skupiać się na tej teorii- Louis skrzywił się a Harry zaśmiał . Niemal od razu rozbrzmiał chór – shhh – od tancerzy. Louis uderzył głową o ścianą i zarumienił się gdy dziesiątki par oczu skierowały się miejsce w którym siedział z Harrym.  
Marius przyglądał się tej dwójce z zaciekawieniem, jednak Luis nie spojrzał na niego. Bał się zobaczyć w jego oczach rozczarowanie.  
Zdecydował że spędził wystarczająco dużo czasu na rozmowie i wrócił do robienia notatek.  
Rzucił jeszcze jedno spojrzenie na Harrego zanim ostatecznie wrócił od pisania. Zwracając szczególną uwagę na rady do poszczególnej pozycji.  
Stopniowo wzrok jego rówieśników wrócił do wykwalifikowanego nauczyciela tańca i zaczęli ostatnią przed lunchem próbę.  
-okej okej, będę grzeczny-Louis mógł usłyszeć śmiech w glosie Harrego – będę też wypełniał słowo dane tamtemu tancerzowi -dodał z pokorą.  
-Sprawie ze poczujesz się lepiej.  
Louisowi cieżko było udawać, ze nie usłyszał Harrego. Niebieskooki poprawił się na swoim miejscu. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, że Harry miał w zwyczaju sprawianie ze czul się niewygodnie przez jego wypowiedzi. Louis chwycił mocniej długopis.  
Kiedy Marius odwołał tancerzy na przerwę obiadowa, Louis wypuścił westchnienie ulgi. Czekał cierpliwie aż wszyscy wyjdą, i wrzucił swoje notatki do torby.  
-Oh, Harry możesz już iść.-Louis dodał po namyśle. Harry odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał na Mariusa, który rozmawiał z para tancerzy zanim zwrócił się do Louisa.  
-To moja ostatnia szansa- powiedział mrużąc oczy i już chciał wyjść, jednak Marius go zatrzymał.  
-Zaczekaj no chwilka Styles-  
Louis odchylił głowę by spojrzeć na instruktora.  
-Tak Marius ?- próbował powstrzymać drżenie głosu ale z marnym skutkiem. Louis uśmiechnął się słabo i wzruszył ramionami.  
-Powinieneś wiedzieć, że z taką kontuzją nie jesteś w stanie tańczyć. -ostrzegł- Nie czułeś tego gdy się obudziłeś? -Louis poczuł się zawstydzony. Skinął głową nie będąc w stanie wypowiedzieć słowa. Marius przebiegł ręką przez włosy i uklęknął obok milczącego Harrego.  
Doświadczony tancerz, który spotkał się już z wieloma kontuzjami obejrzał fachowo kostkę - Powinieneś odpuścić na kilka dni.  
-Kilka dni?! Ale co z przesłuchaniami? - Louis wykrzyknął zapominając o kodeksie jakiego powinien przestrzegać. Marius wyglądał na rozczulonego i zmierzwił włosy Louisa.  
-Powiedziałem że powinieneś, nie że musisz. Znając ciebie to rano tu wrócisz. Weź resztę dnia wolnego i bądź ostrożny. Nie próbuj nie ćwiczyć na przesłuchania. Masz czas do niedzieli dobrze?  
Louisowi ulżyło. Marius wierzył w niego i wierzył że wydobrzeje do dnia przesłuchania. Nie tylko to, dal mu również pozwolił mu się zaprezentować przed najważniejszymi tancerzami.  
-Dziękuję- Louis powiedział.  
-Och i poproś kogoś by cię odprowadził do domu. Musze mieć pewność że możesz chodzić.  
-Mogę!-upierał się Louis. Marius nie był tego jednak taki pewien.  
-Musimy być przezorni. Po prostu niech ktoś cię odprowadzi.  
Louis znowu uderzył głowa o ścianę, gdy tylko Marius wyszedł z pomieszczenia.  
-Wszystko w porządku -wymamrotał do siebie. Nagle przypomniał sobie o obecności Harrego i gdy na niego spojrzał chłopak trząsł się ze śmiechu mrużąc oczy.  
-To twoja wina ty cioto.  
-Wiem, wiem. Odprowadzę cię do domu ,Lou - Harry położył nogę Louisa na podłodze ale niebieskooki szybko podniósł ją z powrotem do góry.  
Młodszy wstał i wyciągnął rękę by pomóc kontuzjowanemu wstać.  
Niechętnie, Louis przyjął pomoc.  
-Nie trzeba, zapytam kogoś innego - Dodał, spędził zdecydowanie za dużo c czasu z Harrym.  
-O tak- zaśmiał się Harz-ponieważ któryś z tych samolubnych chujów będzie na tyle uprzejmy zająć się kaleką.  
-Nie jestem kaleką - zaprotestował chwiejąc się lekko i pokuśtykał do okna, jęcząc gdy zobaczył że wszyscy tancerze już opuścili budynek.  
-Właśnie-powiedział Harry, kiwając głowa jakby przewidział tą sytuacje-Jedli poszedłbyś do domu sam wyszłoby, że wyświadczasz mi przysługę, a ma być na odwrót. Nie możesz się nie zgodzić prawda? -Harry powiedział i krzywo się uśmiechnął.  
\- Co będziesz z tego miał- zapytał Louis zbierając swoje rzeczy. Harry obserwował każdy jego ruch.  
\- Uwolnisz mnie od sprzątania. Wydaje mi się że środki do mycia podłóg wypalą mi dziury na kolanach jeansów.  
-Jeśli tak to wyrzuć te spodnie - przypomniał Louis zakładając torbę na ramię. Harry szybko sięgnął żeby zabrać ją od Louisa. Sprawnym ruchem przewiesił ją sobie przez ramię.  
-Proszę. -Harry wydął wargi robiąc minę szczeniaczka.  
-Boże jesteś dziwny.  
-W jednej chwili jesteś słodkim dzieckiem a w drugiej jestes na kolanach i …- Louis nie dokończył bo ugryzł się w język ale oczy Harrego i tak zaświeciły

-Uważasz że jesteś słodki zaćwierkał radośnie i owinął rękę w okół tali Louisa. Nieco onieśmielony intymnością Louis wyswobodził się z jego uścisku, i chwycił jego (dość umięśnione )ramię.

-Będę udawał że jesteś znośnym dzieciakiem- powiedział Louis i zrobił kilka chwiejnych kroków korytarzem. Ale jego noga nadal pulsował więc oparł się bardziej o Harrego na co ten się uśmiechnął.  
-Wiesz -zaczął Harry gdy wyszli z budynku - Dwa lata różnicy nie dają ci prawa do nazywania mnie dzieciakiem.  
Louis wzruszył ramieniem a drugie zarzucił na barki Harrego. Ten znów się uśmiechnął. Druga ręką Louis sięgnął po swoje ray bany. Założył okulary i poprawił grzywkę -Tu chodzi o dojrzałość nie o wiek. Myślę że tancerze są bardziej poważni niż skejterzy - Harry nic nie powiedział na tą uszczypliwość gdyż coś sobie przypomniał.  
-O zapomniałem deskorolki zaraz wracam -powiedział Harry zostawiają Louisa pobiegł z powrotem do teatru. Nie widząc innego wyjścia Louis oparł się o ławkę. Obserwował grupki przyjaciół, chichoczące pary i okazjonalnie samotników z papierosem za uchem.  
Zaledwie po kilku minutach stania, które dla Louisa były wiekami, osunął się na ławkę. Louis spuścił wzrok i schował twarz w dłonie. Miał czas do niedzieli, przypomniał sobie. Do tego czasu wszystko musi być ok.

Szum kółek deskorolki zwrócił uwagę Louisa i odwrócił głowę. Zobaczył Harrego wykonującego ollie na swojej desce i wylądował przed schodami. Młodszy chłopak był wyraźnie dumny ze swojego wyczynu.  
Uśmiechając się do siebie Louis odwrócił wzrok od chłopaka i zaczął kuśtykać w kierunku swojego domu. Harry podrzucił deskę po czym złapał ją w dłonie.  
-Powiedz że to widziałeś- powiedział Hazz, żwawo podchodząc do Louisa.  
-eh-rzucił Louis drażniąc się. Oczy Harrego zwęziły się a deska z powrotem wylądowała na ziemi. Chłopak stanął na niej i wykonał serię slalomów pomiędzy hydrantami i tablicami ogłoszeń. Louis pozostał na to nie wzruszony- Przypomnę ci, że miałeś pomóc mi iść- powiedział Louis gdy Harry wykonał kolejny flip trick  
-Chcesz się przewieść ?-spytał patrząc na Louisa który chwycił jego ramie by się przytrzymać  
-Boże jestem beznadziejny w jeździe. Ostatnia rzecz jakiej mi teraz trzeba to złamana noga do kompletu- zaśmiał się


End file.
